Unexpected
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: Kendall is just thrilled to be the father of Jo's children- twins- at such a young age. We'll be there and see Kendall and Jo ups and downs of being parents and being a family.
1. Coming Back

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm collaborating with JMLHCPKSfan. The story was my idea, but the collab was her :D**

**Looks like she's writing odd chapters, I'm writing evens. So we'd appreciate some reviews!**

**JMLHCPKSfan wrote this chapter**

* * *

Jo paced around in her apartment, freaking out.

She had just come home from New Zealand, telling her dad and everyone who had seen her around so far that the funding for the movie was short and they couldn't do it anymore. Yeah- She now had her own apartment, which was good... She would need the room. Her dad had moved back to North Carolina after she left.

The truth was... Jo was pregnant. Six months. With TWINS. She didn't finish shooting because she started to show and they kicked her off of the movie and replaced her. She had spent a few months in North Carolina with her family, who knew everything. Even who the father was. But she decided that she needed to return to California, confront the babies' father, see what would happen, and go from there.

But she was afraid. She had arrived at the Palm Woods in disguise, which had worked. Kendall hadn't recognized her. And that was good. She didn't want him to recognize her yet. She had no idea how he would tell her that the babies were his... What would he do? Kendall's a sweet guy, but he surely wasn't ready to be a father...

"Look, just calm down! Everything'll be fine." Camille said reassuringly. "Kendall will be excited!"

"Yeah. Eighteen years old and stuck with TWO babies." Jo snapped. "He'll be THRILLED. I bet he'll completely reject me! Then what?"

"Then you'll go back to North Carolina til you have the babies, then come back, see if Kendall wants to see them, and maybe stay if he wants to be part of their lives."

"I guess." Jo sighed.

"So the first step is to tell him. Do you want me to go with you?" Camille asked. Jo bit her lip, hand on her bulging stomach.

"No. This is something I need to do alone." she finally said.

* * *

Everything in Jo's body told her not to knock on that door. But the truth was... She REALLY had to pee. Six months pregnant with two children really does things to your bladder.

_Just do it. He has to find out sooner or later._

_But what if he completely rejects me?_

_WHO CARES? Much longer and you're gonna pee yourself._

Jo bit her lip and finally rapped on the door. It didn't take long for it to swing open, Carlos standing there.

"Jo!" he grinned, hugging her. "You're all- here. And- pregnant."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I was wondering if Kendall was here."

"Uh- no. He's actually down at the pool." he said suspiciously. "I can call him if you want."

"No- it's okay. Just tell him I came by." she smiled.

"So... Who's the father? Is it... Is it Kendall?" Carlos whispered.

"You'll find out soon enough." she grinned.

Carlos gave her a confused look and nodded, hugging her goodbye and watching her leave. He had a feeling it WAS Kendall's kid. Jo wasn't the type to sleep around. He imagined Kendall was the only one she had ever slept with.

* * *

Later that night, Jo was eating Chinese food. It was all she ever wanted to eat since she got pregnant. Luckily she could get it delivered to the Palm Woods anytime now. Camille had gone back to her apartment and she was just watching old episodes of New Town High. Oh, she missed the body she used to have.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door- the bangs matching the rhythm of Big Time Rush, the song.

Jo sat there, considering just staying there on the couch and not answering it. There was only one person who knocked like that. Kendall. And she was afraid to talk to him.

She drew a shaky breath and hauled herself up, making her way to the door. Sure enough, through the peep hole she saw Kendall standing there, concern on his face.

"Jo! I know you're there!" he called frantically. She sighed and opened the door.

He looked just as she left him. Long hair, boyish face, lanky appearance. He was still a boy. He wasn't ready for what she was about to tell him.

"Wow... I thought that Carlos was shitting me." Kendall said frankly, brows up, staring at her stomach. She looked down and touched her stomach, biting her lip. "Sorry. That was rude. C'mere." he smiled as he took her in a hug, careful not to squish her stomach.

"Come in." she said, taking his hand and pulling him in.

"Oooh- Chinese." Kendall said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"You can have some."

"I couldn't deprive a pregnant woman of her food." he laughed, but took a piece of Kung-Pow chicken anyway. He wanted to ask about who the father was, but was afraid.

She laughed and sat next to him, continuing her meal. Kendall always brightened her mood. She wasn't even nervous anymore.

"So..." Kendall said slowly, making Jo sure that he was going to ask about the father. "When're you due?" she laughed in relief.

"I'm six months. They're due in December." she said, touching her stomach.

"They?" Kendall asked, puzzled.

"A boy and a girl. Twins." she smiled, then felt one of them kick, lighting up her face. She grabbed Kendall's hand and pressed it to the spot. He grinned over at her, feeling the kick under her skin.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"I haven't decided." she admitted. "My mom wants me to name the girl after her, since HER grandma's name was Wendy, too. But that's not a cute name."

"Well I guess it's not her decision, now is it?" Kendall laughed. "It's between you and the father."

Jo's stomach dropped. He was hinting at it.. He wanted to know who the father was.

"Yeah." Jo said, looking away. Kendall took in a deep breath and moved his hand around, feeling more kicks- from both sides.

"My gosh- they're never this wiggly." Jo said in surprise. "Guess they know who you are." Immediately she wanted to take the words back.

"And who am I?" Kendall asked gently.

"You're Kendall." Jo said cheerfully. Kendall, confused, took his hand away.

"You're back early. What happened to YEARS? You were gone for months." Kendall said.

"Obviously I couldn't do the movie, being pregnant. So they kicked me out of the cast once I started showing. After that I went to North Carolina and stayed with my parents for a while."

"So what're you doing here?"

"I came back for you." she admitted.

Kendall just couldn't find an angle to ask her. It was killing him- was he the father or not? He wasn't very careful... In bed...

What if he wasn't? Jo seemed to still love him. Maybe he'd stay around and help her out anyway. But then again... What if he WAS? He's only eighteen. He's almost famous. He's got a career.

"I'm glad you did." Kendall grinned, kissing her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Jo admitted. "A lot."

"Well... I just wanna let you know... I'll be here for you and these babies. Cause you're important to me." he said.

"You've got a career and stuff."

"So do you." Kendall pointed out. "We'll make it work."

A wave of relief washed over Jo. He didn't even know that he was the father and he was already willing to help her raise the twins.

"Well, I really need to get going. I shouldn't have even come- I'm grounded. But... I had to see." Kendall said, standing up and helping her up to hug her and kiss her cheek. She walked him to the door.

Outside the door, Kendall turned.

"Jo?"

"Hm?"

Kendall was about to ask her the question. The "Are those babies mine" question. But he couldn't find the words.

"Let's go baby shopping tomorrow." he said. "I mean- for baby stuff. Not a baby."

"Okay." Jo smiled.

"Pick you up at noon." he nodded, then waved and walked away. Jo watched him disappear. Wow... Kendall had spent a good deal of time with her... And hadn't even asked who the father of her children were. Did he assume they were his? Or did he assume they weren't? Did he not care? Or was he too afraid to know the answer?

She shrugged to herself, noticing that for the first time since Kendall got there, the babies stopped kicking in her stomach. She patted her bump as she closed the door.

"You two already love your daddy, don't you?" she smiled.


	2. Shopping

******Disclaimer: JMLPCPKSfan and I own no Big Time Rush just the plot and the characters we make up.**

**P.S. copy and paste the website I used, at Google and the full link should appear. delete the spaces that are there though.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I wrote this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping and Reveal

Jo's POV

Today's the day of me and Kendall going shopping for baby stuff and reveling to Kendall that he's the father. I'm so nervous of what Kendall is going to say. He's picking me up at noon and its eleven o'clock- I have an hour to get ready. I curled my hair, put a little make up on, brushed my teeth. I'm wearing a mint and white dress (white on top and mint on bottom) with mint flats. I was finally ready and there was a knock on the door- it's Kendall.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yes let's go." I said.

Me and Kendall went to his car and we're looking for clothes for the twins first. We arrived at the mall and we went to 'Carters' first. We found ton of clothes and little socks they're so cute I'm glad Kendall is going to be here with the twins no matter what. We bought over $100 worth of clothes there it was so much fun and he's carrying the bag he's such a gentleman. We went to 3 more stores and we couldn't find much of clothes or anything so we decided to go to our next store 'Target'.

"I wish there's more baby stores at the mall" Kendall said.

" I agree at least Target is close to where we are" I said.

"That's true" Kendall said.

We arrived at Target and since they have more than just clothes we decided to get more than clothes might as well get everything else here. First we went to strollers for our twins we found (. /ekmps/shops/jusonneuk/images/brevi-ovo-twin-pushc hair-travel-system-[4] ) (Author note: Imagine there is a play pin, bouncer, swing and diaper bag and high chair with this color design collection) our boy theme is going to be sea life and when we found this bedding and it's collection I'm getting an idea for this room (this is Jo's idea: www. babysupermall main /products /lai / lai 531005 v. h t m l) Kendall decided owls for our little girl and we picked everything out who knew Kendall had good taste for shopping for little girls (Here Kendall's idea: www. babysupermall main / products / lli / lli 161007. ahtml ) At the end of our shopping we finished buying everything it took hours my feet are killing me and we had so much fun. We paid and put everything in the car.

"Should we eat dinner" Kendall said.

"Yeah I would love that" I said.

Me and Kendall are going to dinner at Chez Fancy it's so fancy but after our day of shopping for the twins I think I'm ready to tell Kendall. Kendall is so committed to be there for the twins and he doesn't know he's the father I wonder how he's going to be once he finds out. We finished ordering our food Kendall is having steak and I'm having a salad.

"Kendall I need to tell you something" I said serious with a hint of excitement in my voice.

"What is it" Kendall said a little nervous.

"Look I'd like to thank you for going shopping with me it was so much fun and I enjoyed it but I know you may be wondering who the father is and I like to say that you're the father" I said.

Kendall looked shocked and excited he probably feels a lot better that he's the father.

"Really" Kendall said. I nodded my head yes.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"I didn't tell you yesterday because I was nervous of what you were going to think of the situation and I wasn't ready but when we went shopping today you were so committed and ready for this acting like it was your own and I decided that I was ready to tell you" I said.

"Look Jo you didn't have to feel nervous I would have been so happy that I was the father. I'm excited to be a father there is some decision to make but we'll get through this together I promise" Kendall said. We hugged I love Kendall hugs their amazing and nice.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

Jo told me that I was the father I never guessed that I would be but I'm excited that I am. I would have been there no matter me being the father or not but it makes me feel a lot better knowing I'm the father than some guy that did it with Jo and once he found out he left her to do all by herself so a one night stand sort of speak. These kids are going to be love by some many people next we have to tell my family since Jo already told her family and the guys and friends. Our food came and we ate it was an amazing food well it is Chez Fancy the best restaurant in Los Angeles. I paid for the food and me and Jo went back to the Palm Woods. I went to the crib after taking everything we bought to Jo's.

"How was your day with Jo?" Carlos asked.

"It was amazing we shopped for baby stuff and we went to 'Chez Fancy' and she told me that she's pregnant but the twins are mine" I said the guys had confused look on their faces.

"Wait there yours are you ready?" Logan asked I nodded my head.

"How are you going to do this with the band and stuff?" James asked.

"Well me and Jo will have to work stuff out" I said.

"How will your mom feel about this?" Carlos asked.

"It can go either way she'll either be very excited or disappointed then excited" I said.

"Well all in all we're happy for you" James, Carlos and Logan said.

"Thanks" I said. Tomorrow I'm going to tell my mom that Jo is pregnant with my babies.

End of Kendall POV

Jo POV

I'm in my apartment waiting for a Camille to come over because she said that she's coming over after me and Kendall hung out and I texted saying "I'm done hanging with Kendall come to the apartment and I'll tell you what happened :D."

Camille came in to the apartment.

"What happened tell me everything" Camille said in a rush.

"Well we went shopping and safe to say that we finished we got most of the important stuff and we'll decorate soon. After we finished shopping he took me out to dinner and that's when I told him that they are his. Kendall was so thrilled that they were his and couldn't wait to be a father. That's all that happened" I said.

"Oh my god I can't believe this, it was so sweet" Camille said.

End of Jo POV

The Next Day

Kendall POV

Todays the day Jo and I are going to tell my mom is having my babies her reaction could be good or bad but I told Jo to meet me at Palm Woods Park I have something important to say to her. I saw Jo and I stand up and hugged her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Kendall" Jo said smiling it was the cutest smile ever.

"I have something to ask you" I said getting straight to the point.

"What is it" Jo asked seriously.

"Don't be nervous- since we're both are going to be parents and everything I think that this is perfect but I was wondering if you wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again" I said.

* * *

**TBA what will Jo answer be. How will Mama Knight react. Read to find out sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**Peace**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Jo coughed awkwardly. Kendall just asked her to be his girlfriend...

"I thought we kinda... WERE together." she said uncomfortably. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"This always happens." he said. "So that's a yes?"

"Yeah. Of course." she smiled.

* * *

"What do you think she'll say?" Jo asked, biting her lip, as she and Kendall walked hand in hand to apartment 2J.

"Hard to say. She could be really happy or really mad at first, but in the end she'll be excited to have grandkids." Kendall said thoughtfully. "But there's only one way to find out."

He opened the door and brought Jo in, getting wiggling brows from James, a thumbs up from Carlos, and raised eyebrows and a supportive smile from Logan at the sight of them holding hands.

"Mom? You here?" Kendall called. The red headed woman's head popped up from behind the counter.

"Yup!" she called standing and making her way to them. "Oh, Jo! I heard you were back! Hi, honey!"

She hugged Jo and stepped back to touch her stomach.

"When're you due?"

"December." Jo answered. "They're twins."

"Adorable." Mrs. Knight grinned, then realization struck her face and she looked up at Kendall seriously. "Oh, Kendall. You... You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Kendall asked carefully.

"Am I gonna be a grandmother?" Mrs. Knight asked excitedly. "Are these MY grandbabies?"

Jo let out a sigh of relief. Not only did they not have to tell Mrs. Knight, but she was EXCITED about it.

"Yeah, Mom. They're YOUR grandbabies." Kendall laughed. Mrs. Knight squealed and hugged them both at the same time, but then stepped back, shaking a finger at the other boys.

"I'm NOT encouraging sex before marriage." she said sternly. "NO SEX. ESPECIALLY unprotected sex- KENDALL. I'll find a way to punish you."

Kendall rolled his eyes as his mom invaded Jo's stomach.

"So where're they living?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Here or at your house?"

Jo looked up at Kendall, who shrugged.

"It's one of the many things we're yet to discuss." Jo answered.

"We could find some place for them to stay around here." Mrs. Knight said, looking around. "Probably."

"Well Jo and I are going to lunch."

"I'm starving." Jo said.

"Course you are. You're eating for three!" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"I wanna come!" Carlos said, jumping up.

"Me too!" James said, doing the same.

"We're gonna be talking about serious stuff." Kendall sang, pulling Jo to the door.

"Please?" Carlos pleaded, giving the two a puppy dog face.

"C'mon! Let em come. They could help us decide stuff." Jo said. Kendall sighed and gave in.

"Coming, Loge?" Kendall asked as he followed the crowd out the door. Logan shrugged and followed him out.

* * *

"I have a whole list of stuff we need to talk about. It's not too big, but- yeah." Jo said, taking out a piece of paper after they all ordered their food at Olive Garden. "Names, homes, babysitting, media, and work schedules."

"They can stay at your apartment. We have nowhere to set up a nursery at ours." Kendall said.

"Okay." Jo said, marking the topic off of the paper.

"And we can babysit anytime." Carlos said. "Unless we're working."

"In which case Mom'll babysit. Or Camille." Kendall shrugged.

"Okay. Media. Do we want to be open to paparazzi or keep them away from the kids?" Jo asked.

"Hm... That's tough." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"They'll get pictures either way." James said over a mouthful of breadstick.

"True. I guess we'll be open to it. Til it gets excessive." Kendall said.

"Okay. Work. After I get my body back, I'm gonna keep auditioning. Keep trying to provide." Jo said.

"You don't have to try to provide. I've got it." Kendall waved.

"PLUS acting is my passion."

"Okay... So no problem. I work every weekday, so you stay home with them except when you have auditions, then they'll stay with Mom or Camille. And if you get a big part, it's nothing bad. I could maybe change around my schedule." Kendall shrugged.

"Okay. So the last thing is names." Jo said gravely.

"You say that like it's bad." Logan laughed.

"It's the name they're gonna be stuck with forever! We have to pick a good one." Kendall said.

"How about Denise and-" James began.

"That's a horrible name!" Carlos interrupted.

"Shut up! Let me finish! Denise and Denephew!" James said brightly, making the whole group die with laughter.

"That's good." Logan laughed, shaking his head. "Didn't know you could come up with your own jokes."

"I'm full of em." James said coolly.

"Okay! Let's get serious!" Kendall said sternly.

"Okay. Will they be Knight's or Taylor's?" Logan asked. "Since you're not married."

"Knight's." Jo said immediately. "No matter what, Kendall'll always be a big part of their lives. Bottom line."

"Kay. Cool." Kendall said, thinking. "I like Blake."

"Blake?" Jo said, testing it out. "Blake Knight... Doesn't sound right. Let's make it a middle name."

"Okay..." Kendall said, thinking harder.

"Mason!" Carlos said suddenly. "Mason Blake Knight!"

"The fuck, Carlos! That's random!" James said, confused.

"It's cute. I like it." Jo piped up. "Mason." she looked at Kendall. "Do you like it?"

"I happen to love it." Kendall said smartly. "What about the girl? Gotta pick something pretty."

"Makenzie Grace." Jo said quickly. "I've already decided it."

"What?"

"I've been pregnant for a long time and even before I knew I was having twins I was hoping for a girl. So I already had a name picked out." she said. "Makenzie Grace Knight."

"Well okay. That settles it." Kendall said with a shrugged, sitting back.

"Makenzie and Mason. Mason and Makenzie. M and M." James said dreamily. "I still like Denise and Denephew."

The guys and Jo giggled at the joke as the food came.

* * *

"Hi, kids. It's Daddy." Kendall said as he and Jo were in Jo's bed. Jo was laying, but Kendall was sitting Indian Style. "It's your bed time... I bed you're asleep already."

"Nope. They're going crazy." Jo said. Kendall cocked a brow and pressed a hand over her stomach, feeling constant movement below Jo's skin.

"Normally with twins there's one crazy one and one calm one. But they're both pretty crazy." Jo giggled.

"Think they'll be identical?" Kendall asked.

"Hm... Hard to say." Jo said thoughtfully. "But they'll be blonde I bet."

"Yeah."

"What color eyes did your dad have?" Jo asked. Kendall thought to his dad, who died in a car wreck when Katie was only a few years old. He looked a lot like Katie does, except in man form.

"Brown."

"Hm... So the twins'll probably have brown eyes." Jo said.

"I don't even care what they're gonna look like. They'll be beautiful. Just like their mommy." Kendall grinned, glancing at the clock beside her bed.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow after work." he bent down to kiss her, then kiss her stomach, before leaving.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	4. Baby Shower

Chapter 4: Baby Shower

_2 Months Later_

Jo is 8 months pregnant and she's ready to pop. The last month is always the hardest with all the pain and wanting all this to be over. Kendall and Jo got the names picked out and stuck to the names. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan decorated MacKenzie and Mason room- their rooms are so cute. Since the twins are living in Jo's apartment Kendall decided to move into Jo's apartment. They got new furniture because Kendall said "since it's their apartment they should make it theirs" so they got new furniture to make it there's. Jo is all ready to go to the hospital the bags are all packed.

Jo's POV

I'm huge I'm always hungry, always uncomfortable, and I can't get up on my own- when I do it's a miracle. But today is a special day. It's my baby shower. Kendall couldn't be here because he has to work but Kendall is getting a week off after the MacKenzie and Mason are born. I can't take being pregnant anymore I want it to end. Kendall can't wait to be a daddy he says he already has a bond with them and he loves them. I can tell that he's going to be the best dad ever. Kendall says each day that pass by is a day closer for our lives to actually begin and start our journey.

I'm getting ready for my baby shower and by me I mean Camille. Mama Knight, Katie and some of my family members are decorating the Palm Woods Park. Camille is doing my hair- first she's curling it after she's done doing my hair she's going to do my makeup she's going to make it very light because she says that I'll most likely cry. Camille is done with my makeup so she helps me up and I'm going to get dressed. I'm wearing a white dress with black polka dots and a black blazer and black sandals. Camille and I are walking to Palm Woods Park.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

I'm working- we're learning some new dance moves. Jo is having her baby shower. I wish I could be there because Jo wants me there. I'm glad I'm not there because a baby shower sounds pretty boring. The dance moves I'm learning are really hard- well we just started learning them. Our dance moves are for the song "Run Wild" the moves are okay it's like "Love Me Love Me" "Time Of Our Life" and "Show me" all in one dance and song. Well I better get work.

End Of Kendall POV

Jo POV

We finally made it to Palm Woods Park and the set up is beautiful they have owls and sea life it's better than what I imagine it's perfect.

"Oh My God it's beautiful" I said looking around.

"You really like it?" Mama Knight asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do it's perfect" I said crying. I couldn't help it because of my hormones acting up.

"Awe Jo don't cry" Camille said. We're all giving me a group hug.

We ate some food (sweets) and Camille is the hostess of this party. So she needs to make her hostess speech.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the baby shower. It's a turn out. Congrats Jo on your two miracle you and Kendall are coming to make amazing parents. Kendall is sorry that he couldn't be here but he wish he was. Kendall had to work. Anyways let's get the party started by opening up some presents" Camille said.

Everyone all sat in a circle and brought present over to me. I grabbed a present and it's from Mama Knight and Katie they have me diapers, wipes, pacifier, bibs and burp cloth. They went all out.

"Thanks Mama Knight and Katie" I said.

"Sorry we went all out but they're my grandbabies and I couldn't help it" Mama Knight said.

"No it's okay you can never have enough stuff" I said.

The next present was Camille she got me toys and clothes.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Camille said.

My parents got me clothes and security blankets.

"Thank you mom and dad" I said.

"Your welcome baby" my mom and dad said.

James, Carlos, Logan, although not there, got them a bear with a "Big Time Rush" shirt on it and a picture of them. James added tons of picture of him.

"Thanks for the presents everyone" I said. I have so much stuff but I got room.

We played a couple of games then the party ended.

I went up to the apartment and I lay down on the couch and I slowly went to sleep.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

We're done with rehearsal and I'm all sore. I can't do this anymore I can't imagine what's it's going to be like tomorrow. I went to my car and started to head back to the Palm Woods. I walked up to my apartment and I got my key and entered my apartment. I saw that Jo is asleep on the couch I kissed her forehead. Everyday that I come home from work I rubbed Jo stomach and talk to the twins.

"Hey MacKenzie and Mason remember me it's your daddy. Have you caused your mom trouble? I missed you and thought about you all day. I can't wait to see to see you two. You'll be love by some many people." I said then I kissed her stomach and rubbed it.

Jo started to wake up. I helped her sit up.

"Hey how are you" I said.

"Good that's all the stuff we got at the baby shower" Jo said pointing to all the stuff on the table.

"Wow" I said to all the stuff.

"Yeah your mom got us so much stuff" Jo said.

"Yeah I expect that from her" I said.

"I'm hungry" Jo said.

"Your always hungry" I said laughing "What do you want?" I continued.

"I want Chinese" Jo said.

I called and ordered Chinese. Jo always wants Chinese. That's been her number one thing she craved during her whole pregnancy.

The food came here and we ate. Me and Jo went to bed I have to wake up in the morning and Jo is coming with me since she's on her maternity leave. I kissed Jo and kissed her stomach where the twins are at. Me and Jo are cuddling and falling into deep sleep. My life is finally falling into place and it will get better once Makenzie and Mason are born- I can't wait.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Peace**


	5. Finally Born

A month later, Jo and Kendall were at apartment 2J, hanging out with the guys and playing video games. Well, the guys were. Jo was eating- of course.

"You cheated!" James yelled angrily to Carlos as they played. "LOGAN! He cheated!"

"You cheat all the time! We don't bitch!" Logan said. "Deal with it!"

"I do NOT!"

"Dude! You cheated as soon as we started!" Kendall argued.

Jo was in the middle of a bite of ice cream when a huge pressure in her abdomen was released and her underwear were soaked. This is what she had been worried about all week- going into labor. They all knew it would happen any time, and not knowing when was torture.

"Guys?" she called.

"I NEVER cheat! Cause I'm a good kid!" Carlos insisted.

"Guys?" Jo tried again.

"Oh yeah RIGHT!" Kendall retorted.

"I'M GIVING BIRTH!" Jo yelled over the racket. Everyone was silent and stared at her. "As in- RIGHT NOW!"

Kendall jumped up and jerked her to her feet.

"Easy!" she groaned as he helped her to the door slowly.

"Logan! Get the bag!" Kendall called over his shoulder. The guys followed them out the door and to the car, where Logan drove, Carlos up front, James in the left back seat with Jo's feet in his lap, Jo laying in the middle, and Kendall on the right, her upper body in his lap.

"I don't want her to give birth on my lap!" James said in a panicky tone as they sped out of the parking lot.

"She won't! It'll be hours before she gives birth." Logan insured.

"Then why're we going so fast?" Carlos asked, gripping the "oh shit" handle.

"Because! They might have to do a c-section ASAP." Logan said smartly. "You never know."

Jo let out a scream as a contraction hit. She squeezed Kendall's hand in pain as a tear streamed down her face.

"Uh- breathe?" Kendall offered.

"Jo! Take deep breaths through your nose, out through your mouth! Kendall, do it with her! You look like you're about to die!" Logan instructed. Kendall nodded erratically and they breathed together in a panic.

"Carlos! Call Mama Knight, Jo's parents, Camille, and anyone else who cares that this is happening." Logan said to Carlos, who obeyed.

* * *

They got to the hospital as another contraction hit. Jo screamed in pain as they entered- they didn't even have to explain what was going on to the receptionist- there was a wheelchair there immediately. She was sat down and Kendall wheeled her to her room- the guys behind him.

"Breathe." Kendall reminded her as she slumped down in the bed. They both did the breathing exercises together as the doctor entered.

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor. We've been expecting you and your twins." she grinned. "Are you ready for this?"

"I dunno!" Jo cried.

The doctor pressed on her belly a little and nodded.

"Just as I thought. Mrs. Taylor, we're gonna have to do a c-section- the first baby's head in in the wrong place for vaginal birth."

Jo's eyes turned to not Kendall, but Logan, who was across the room, in a panic.

"But they're coming out now!" James said in a panic.

"That's why we have to be quick. We're gonna hook you up with an IV first." the doctor said. "I'll be right back."

With that, the doctor left. Kendall sat where the pillow should be, Jo's upper body in his lap again.

"A c-section?" she asked in a panic.

"It's better than giving birth to TWO kids in one night." Logan pointed out. "And you won't feel a thing."

The doctor came back in, followed by a bunch of nurses and student observers. Jo groaned in humiliation as they ALL looked under the blanket at her vagina- Carlos's eyes widened as he accidentally saw, Logan looking interested, and James covering his eyes and facing the wall.

They hooked her up to an IV and gave her a shot in her spine.

"Who's gonna be your coach who comes with you?" the doctor asked.

"Maybe Logan should go. He could tell you what was happening." Kendall said, who was freaking out.

"Do you really wanna miss the birth of our kids?" Jo asked, a little let down.

"Course not."

"Then you're going." Jo said sternly. Kendall had to follow some nurses away to get scrubs on as the others were pushed out and to the waiting room. Jo was put in a gown, hair pulled back in a ponytail, her body from the sternum down completely numb.

Kendall came back in with green scrubs on and took her hand as Jo was rushed to surgery.

"That's a nice look for you." Jo said, trying to distract herself as the fine hair on her stomach was shaved and she was rubbed down with antiseptic. (Or at least that's what the doctors had said was happening- she couldn't feel a thing.)

"You too." Kendall laughed, watching the whole thing over the curtain with wide eyes.

"Kendall!" Jo groaned. His eyes snapped back to her. "If you watch, you'll pass out. Then what? I'll be alone."

"Right. Sorry." Kendall said, bending down, to kiss her nose. "It'll be fine." he said this more to himself than to her.

"I'm still nervous." Jo sighed. She had never had a surgery before, but was glad that Kendall was there.

"Okay, honey. We're gonna do the incision now. Don't talk. We'll show you the babies before they're rushed off, okay?" the head surgeon said. Jo nodded with a tiny smile.

"I kinda wanna watch." Kendall said, squeezing her hand as he stood up straight and peeked over the curtain that was across her stomach. His eyes widened as he saw Jo's stomach skin be pulled away, giving him a perfect view of her insides.

"Um- I can see the babies." he said simply to Jo. "They're really bloody."

The first one was taken out and began crying. Kendall was a little sad that he wasn't allowed to cut the cords- the doctor did.

"It's a boy!" the doctor declared, holding the bloody newborn up for Jo to see. She grinned proudly and Kendall squeezed her hand, smiling down at her. His son was handed away to be cleaned up or whatever before the surgeon began taking out the other.

Once the girl was out and moving, mouth open and gaping, but no sound coming out. The girl was a little discolored, too.

"Why isn't she crying?" he demanded as the cord was cut. The doctor stuck a gloved finger down the girl's throat, retrieving God knows what, but she still didn't cry.

"Fluid blockage!" the surgeon called, handing the baby away before even showing Jo. "Get it out! On a respirator- in an oxygen cage ASAP."

"What's wrong?" Kendall demanded, watching his daughter be rushed away.

"There's fluid in her windpipe- they have to get it out quick before she suffocates."

Jo looked up at Kendall, panic in her eyes, squeezing his hand. Kendall was too dazed as he watched the nurse with the baby disappear. His heart thudded, breathing quickened. He had never even met this child, yet the thought of her dying was the scariest thing to even occur to him.

Even through his panic, Kendall still got a chance to glance down at the cavity in Jo's stomach. It was bloody and really gross, as you can imagine. Before he knew it, he hit the ground with a thud- leaving Jo alone and helpless with no answers.

* * *

When Kendall woke up, he was on the floor of Jo's hospital room. They had put him on a stretcher and wheeled him there, but there was no room for the stretcher OR a bed, so he just had to lay there on the floor.

"Dude! What happened?" Carlos asked, eyes wide, after he noticed his friend was awake.

"I passed out. Cause I saw Jo's insides." Kendall said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What about the babies?" James asked.

"Oh- Mason's fine. But Makenzie- I dunno. She wasn't crying. They said she had fluid in her windpipe and couldn't breathe." his eyes turned to Logan expectantly.

"She must have started breathing before she was out, so she inhaled tissue or something. But NORMALLY they get it out before the baby- you know." Logan said smartly.

"It scared me a lot- when she was rushed away like that. Jo didn't even get to see her." Kendall said absently. "Oh God- Jo."

"She should be done getting stitched up pretty soon. Then they'll bring the babies in." Logan said.

"She'll be pissed- she told me not to look cause she knew I'd pass out." Kendall sighed. "And I looked. And passed out."

"Which one was taken out first?" Carlos asked.

"Mason." Kendall said.

Before anyone could comment Jo was wheeled in on her bed, arms crossed, brow cocked.

"What did I tell you?" she said to Kendall. "I TOLD you not to look. And what did you do? You looked."

"Sorry." Kendall groaned. "I didn't mean to."

"Did you hear anything about Makenzie?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. The doctor said she's fine." Jo said brightly. Sighs of relief were set off everywhere.

As if on cue, two nurses holding babies came in followed by a doctor. Kendall got up, a little wobbly, and was handed the one in the pink blanket, Jo given the one in the blue. Kendall, breathless sat next to Jo in her bed.

"She's not purple anymore. That's a plus." he noted.

Both babies had thin golden hair, eyes unable to open but just a little. Under the swollen lids, though, were two sets of dark, almost black, eyes.

"Hey, baby girl." Kendall cooed down to his bundle, the guys, Mama Knight, Katie, Jo's parents, and Camille all crowded around the two. "I thought I lost you. It was quite possibly the scariest moment of my life."

Soon Jo and Kendall switched babies. Mason was wiggling, even at less than an hour old. He looked up at Kendall and a hand popped out of the blanket.

"Woah. Wild child." Kendall laughed, offering his finger for the newborn to hold, which he did. He didn't acknowledge the fact that the nurse who swaddled him SUCKED at it- if the baby could get a hand free.

The babies were passed around the room while Jo slept on Kendall's shoulder.

* * *

**See that little box down at the bottom of this page? Write stuff in it and press the "Post Review as _" button! :D**


	6. First Day

Chapter 6 First Nights With The Twins

Jo has been in the hospital for a couple of days. She thinks today's the day she can be released. The doctor is checking everything for both the twins and Jo.

"Good News Jo, you can go home" The doctor said.

"Really" Jo said.

Jo gently got up with Kendall help of course and got dressed and is getting ready to go home. Jo's excited to start her life with the twins in the real world. Jo's tired of staying in a hospital. The food is disgusting. The bed isn't comfortable. The best thing is that the staff is kind. Jo is ready she puts Makenzie in her car seat and Kendall did Mason. Kendall helps Jo into the wheelchair. Mason is in one of Kendall hand and steering Jo in the other. Makenzie is on Jo's lap. They go into the elevator waiting for it to reach the lobby. They put the twins in the car. Kendall open the passenger seat for Jo and she gets in. They arrive at the Palm Woods.

Kendall's POV

We're at the Palm Woods and the twins are asleep in their car seats. Jo is asleep as well I understand that's she's tired. I shook Jo and she wasn't very happy. She carries Makenzie and I have Jo's bag and Mason. We enter the elevator and went to our apartment.

Jo put Makenzie in her crib and I put Mason in his crib. Jo is going to take a nap. I turn on both of the baby monitors for when they wake up. I'm going to let Jo sleep since she hasn't got a lot. I got a text from James.

James: Hey come by the apartment we got a surprise for you.

Me: I will once Jo got some sleep and the twins are awake.

James: Okay.

I wonder what the surprise could be. It better be something nice and simple not crazy and over the top.

2 Hours Later

The twins are awake and crying. I wake Jo up and she does Mason and I go to Makenzie. Mason was hungry and so was Makenzie then we changed their diapers. We got to the guys apartment to see what's up. I knocked on the door. James opened the door. It was a 'Welcome home and congrats' party. It's nice and simple. We looked around and it's was both the twins theme.

"Thanks everyone this is so sweet" Jo said.

"Yeah I can't believe you did this" I said.

"Yeah you guys need a proper welcome" Carlos said.

Everyone was here. Camille, The Guys, Gustavo, Kelly, my mom and Katie.

"How has it been since they've been born" my mom asked.

"It's been a little hard so far but it will get better once we know what we're doing" I said.

"What's been the hardest thing so far as being parents" Logan asked.

"Not getting or having enough sleep" Jo said.

"Will you exploit them or keep them out of the spotlight" James asked. It's a typical James question.

"Paparazzi will get pictures no matter what, I want them out of the spotlight as much as possible" I said and Jo agrees.

It's like an interview all over the place everyone is asking questions and it's understandable but I'm getting pretty annoyed.

"What will you do when you go on tour" Gustavo asked.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Will you bring them with you when we go on tour" Gustavo asked.

Gustavo had a good point we're going to go on another tour soon what will me and Jo do when I have to go? I never thought of that.

"Um I have no idea we never thought of that" I said.

It's all I can think about but I don't know when that time will come but it could be sooner than I know.

Makenzie and Mason start to cry. Jo and I get up and go to a room and close the door. They were hungry so Jo fed them it's not like she has a choice. After we fed we burped them and changed them.

We go back to the living room.

"We have presents for you guys" Katie said.

Everyone gave us a present. My mother and Katie made them a quilt. Again my mom goes all out. Gustavo gave us cash. Kelly gave us baby earplugs for when Makenzie and Mason have to come to the studio and Gustavo yells. Carlos have them helmets but that's for when their older. Logan gave them little mini doctors outfits. James got mini hair combs and mirrors. Why did the guys give Makenzie and Mason stuff that they like and that are exactly them? Camille gave Mason and Makenzie DVDs of movies that she was in and autograph so they have stuff to know who her aunt is. Why is Camille promoting herself to my kids?

"Thanks for the gifts" Jo and I said.

"You're welcome" everyone said except Gustavo.

Me and Jo decided to go back to our apartment. I opened the door Mason and Makenzie are asleep so we put them in their cribs. I decided to make Jo and I dinner I haven't done it in a while so it might be time for me to do it more often. I made Jo and I a girly picnic dinner, which we ate at the table.

"Jo are you excited that you're not pregnant anymore?" I asked.

"I miss being pregnant but yeah because our life has officially begun" Jo said.

"Lets toast for our new life a new beginning" I said and we toasted our pink milkshakes.

They're the best pink milkshakes I've ever had in a long time and by longtime I mean couple weeks.

"Jo remember when Gustavo asked what we're going to do when I have to go on tour and if Mason and Makenzie will come?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jo said.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"Kendall I don't know but when that time comes we'll talk and think about" Jo said.

"Okay" I said.

We finished our picnic and I cleaned up. Jo's taking a shower and I'm checking the twins and their asleep still. I turned on the TV and nothing is really on well it is Wednesday nothing is ever on on Wednesday. Jo came out she says she feels a lot cleaner. We cuddled on the couch I kissed her forehead and we're both falling asleep on the couch so I decided that we should move to our bed. We got into bed and once as I'm falling into deep sleep both the twins start to cry. Jo and I get up and take care of their needs. We get back into bed once as we get comfortable that cry again. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**TBA Hope you like the chapter.**

**Peace**


	7. Leaving

It was 8 am. In just ten minutes, he would be going down to board the tour bus and leave for six months to travel the world on tour. He had Makenzie in his arms, soaking her up as best he could while he could. He stared at her image. Her happy dark eyes and curly golden hair. She was only three months old, but still had so much emotion to show, just like her brother. She was his baby girl. He loved her a lot.

"I'm gonna miss you, pumpkin." he sighed, kissing her little nose. "But you're too little to come with Daddy. Maybe someday. But I'll come see you before we go to Europe." Kendall said softly.

"She doesn't understand you." Jo sang, sitting with him, Mason in her lap.

"I know." Kendall sighed. "But I like to think she can."

"I know you're gonna miss them." Jo sighed.

"And you." he said. "They'll be nine months old when I get back. They'll be able to sit up on their own and maybe talk a little. I'll miss a lot."

"I'll video tape all the milestones." Jo smiled. "I'll video tape everything, actually. Promise."

"And send them to me?"

"Of course." she grinned. "C'mon. It's time."

She carried both children, Kendall carrying his bags, as they went down to the lobby to wait for the others. Kendall held Mason and Makenzie in his lap gently which Jo whipped out her phone.

"Hi, babies. Here you are with Daddy before he leaves for his tour." Jo said cheerfully, video taping them. Kendall looked up and grinned at the camera. "You're only three months old right now, but by the time he comes home, you'll be nine months."

"I'll miss you!" he grinned.

"Oh! And there's your Uncle Logie and Aunt Camille!" Jo said, turning the camera to the guys coming out of the elevator with their stuff. "And Uncle Carlos and Uncle Jamie!"

"Hey, little punks." Logan grumbled, dropping his bag with Kendall's. "Hope YOU'LL be able to manage your time. Unlike your Uncle CARLOS."

"Wasn't my fault!" Carlos whined.

"It totally WAS his fault." James whispered with a grin.

"The bus isn't even here yet- it's fine." Kendall said as Carlos sat next to him and the camera was turned off.

"C'mere big guy!" Carlos grinned, picking Mason up and cradling him gently in his arms. He loved Mason- couldn't wait til he was bigger and less fragile so they could be best friends and Carlos wouldn't have to be watched so carefully when around Mason.

"Here, Camille. Hold her." Kendall said, getting up and giving Makenzie to Camille, she and Logan sitting on the couch to adore her. Kendall took Jo's hand and took her out to the pool, where nobody was swimming so early.

"What's going on?" Jo asked as Kendall whirled around to take both her hands in his, caramelly green eyes sincere.

"Jo, we have two... GORGEOUS children together. Have years of experience with each other. Have something that... I HOPE... Will never change." he said. "I've never been as happy as I am now- with you and Mason and Makenzie. And before I leave, I wanted to do something."

"What?" she asked, confused, as he searched his pockets.

"Ah- here it is." he said proudly, whipping out a little silver ring with a white diamond on it. He cleared his throat awkwardly, having gotten ahead of himself, and knelt on one knee. "Jo... I love you. And I want our children to grow up in a stable home- where Mommy and Daddy are happily married and they never know that they're bastards."

"Kendall!"

"So, having said that, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life, and then some, with you." he said with a grin. "So... Will you marry me?"

"AAAAAWE!" came coos from the lobby, where EVERYONE who had previously been there waiting for the tour bus was watching. Kendall tried shooing them away, but gave up to look up at Jo, holding the ring with fingers from both hands. She grinned up at them, then down at Kendall.

"Of course I will." she laughed and he beamed, slipping the ring on the designated finger and getting up to whirl her in a circle, then sat her down to kiss her.

"Dogs! It's time to-" Gustavo began angrily, bursting into the building, having been waiting with the bus for quite a while now.

"Sh!" Camille shushed, hitting him, as they all turned back to the hugging couple beside the pool.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"Kendall just proposed! Shut up!" James snapped, cowering away as Gustavo gave him a deadly stare.

"Kendall! Let's GO!" he called before walking away.

"I guess that's my cue." Kendall sighed, pulling away from the hug he and Jo were sharing.

"I'll miss you." Jo said with a sigh. "And I know the kids will, too."

"I'll miss you guys a LOT. And the guys will, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kendall smiled, bending down to kiss her quickly before gently pulling her to the lobby, where Logan and Camille were hugging goodbye, James was holding Makenzie and Carlos was holding Mason.

"Okay, let me say goodbye to my children." Kendall said pleadingly. Carlos pouted and handed Mason over, Kendall holding his son up in front of his face to smile into those brown eyes.

"Bye bye, little guy." he said sadly. "I'll see you in a few months. Love you."

He kissed his son's nose and cheek before handing him off to Camille, who was sad to be saying goodbye to Logan, then he did the same with Makenzie, giving her to Jo. He have his new fiance one last kiss before picking up his bags, giving her a sad smile, and following the others out the door.

* * *

"It'll be okay. You'll see." Carlos said comfortingly as he put an arm over Kendall's shoulders. They had just started moving.

"Yeah, I know. It'll just be hard- missing their first steps and first words." he said. "And they won't be saying 'Daddy', that's for sure. PLUS I worry about Jo. How's she gonna take care of TWINS by herself?"

"She's got Camille." Logan said. "Camille loves em."

"And your mom and Katie." James reminded him.

"On top of all that, what if Jo finds someone else?" Kendall said, shivering. "Like another GUY?"

"You guys are ENGAGED now. It won't happen." Carlos said, patting his shoulder. "And if she does, I'll punch her in the ovary."

The guys all laughed and shook their heads, as if punching a girl in the ovary hurt as bad as a guy getting hit in the 'nads.

"Speaking of, I had no idea you were gonna propose!" Logan said.

"None of us did!" James said, almost hurt.

"Cause I know one of you" he coughed Logan's name, "would tell Camille. And we ALL know what Camille would do ASAP. I didn't want Jo to know."

"It WAS really cute." Logan said dreamily. "BUT my proposal to Cammy will be CUTER."

"Proposal?"

"Eh- won't be for a LOOOONG time, but WHEN it happens, it'll be adorable." Logan said proudly.

"Man, everyone's all in love and stuff." Carlos said, depressed. "James, wanna get married?"

"Pft. Screw that." James said. "I've got a million pretty girls who're already in love with me. You do too! Pick one!"

Carlos laughed and laid back against the couch.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	8. Surprise

Kendall POV

We've been on tour for a couple of weeks now. I already miss Jo, Makenzie and Mason. I missed them since I started. By this point I think I'm losing my mind. I can't stand being away from them for six months that's too long for me. Jo and I are also getting married and I know that she is going to go crazy about planning it and I want to be there and plan it too because it's my wedding.

The guys are on the bus playing honk bonk. We're hitting each other so many times it's ridiculous. Well we ARE on an interstate, so that does most the damage.

"So you miss Jo yet?" Carlos asedk.

"Duh I miss her. I also miss the twins. Why wouldn't I miss her?" I asked Carlos.

"Well it's two weeks into the tour and I thought you would be focused on it." Carlos said.

"I am focused on the tour, but I also focus on Jo, Makenzie and Mason as well. They're my family now I have to think about them a lot." I said.

"Well Cammy and I are going to have adorable kids as well. Maybe more adorable than yours." Logan said.

"Logan stop making this a competition or trying to top me on this. You and Camille aren't getting married or starting a family anytime soon." I instructed.

"You don't know that." Logan said.

"Yes I do you weren't thinking of any of that stuff til Jo came along with the twins and I proposed to Jo." I said.

"Yeah.. Well.. Shut up." Logan grumbled.

I never really defeated Logan before and I love the feeling. I feel powerful. Next stop- Oregon.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Jo POV

I know Kendall misses us because the way we talk on the phone and face talk. We have this "I really miss you and really want to see you" tone of voice and facial expression. When he sees all three of us or talks to us at once his voice gets excited and his face lights up. Which is why Mason, Makenzie and I are going to see Kendall in Oregon tonight. It's the closet show here so I really don't have any option. I'm hoping to surprise Kendall by being in the front row in the middle. It was hard to get tickets on such short notice, but Kelly hooked me up.

I have a driver driving us because it's easier with the twins. They want me looking at them and playing with them. The driver totally gets where I'm coming from. Plus I could get some more sleep so it's like a win-win. I can't wait to see Kendall face when he sees us. I wish I could be on tour with him but I can't because the twins are too young but maybe in the future with they have another tour and they can come.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

Kendall POV

We arrived at the venue we're performing outside. The stage is so big it's one of the biggest stages that we'll be performing at. The crew was getting the equipment out so we can do our sound check. We do sound check before every show, to make sure the equipment works perfectly.

They got the equipment up and ready to go. We don't have much equipment but it's important to know everything works. We sang "Windows down," "Boyfriend," "Confetti Falling" "Crazy For U," "24/Seven" etc. we sang all the songs for tonight show. Sound check isn't just for the sound. We also do it so we can practice our dance moves.

During the entire sound check all I could think about is Jo, Mason, and Makenzie. They're all I can think about. Every night I dream about them. It's sucks I'm going to miss so much, I know Jo is going to videotape it all but that's not the same. I want to be there in person watching those milestones.

"Kendall- you okay buddy?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, lying to James.

"I know your lying." James said flatly.

"Yeah I know." I said. James ALWAYS seemed to know.

"Look- it's okay if your thinking about them." James said.

"I miss them." I said.

"I know you do. We all do." James said pulling me into a hug.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Jo POV

The show is going to start in twenty minutes and it's so loud. I'll be surprise if the twins sleep through shouldn't but you never know. I put earmuffs on them, not wanting to damage their ears. I didn't want to even bring them because of that, but I know Kendall would want to see them. It's packed with girls and boys buying merchandise. I know the show is sold out because there's no seats left. I got shirts- 3 of them. I'm going to shrink the twins shirts so they can wear it when there older. I made a poster saying "This girl loves you" and there an arrow pointing down at me. So that should be a clue that I'm here.

The concert is about to start because the DJ is announcing their names so let's hope Kendall sees me.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

Kendall POV

The show is about start and the fans are going crazy. Crazier than any other show- they're screaming on top of their lungs. We're about to step outside. We did our pre-show ritual. Now let's perform and get the Rushers crazy.

We're on stage singing "Windows Down" and guess who I see. I see Jo with Mackenzie and Mason with her cute sign. She made my day. I waved at her, unable to look away for a long time.

We're singing Worldwide now and it's my night to pick. I went through the audience and I went to Jo and I grabbed Mackenzie and kissed her on her forehead. I choose Jo because one- I'm going to tell the Rushers that we're engaged and the Rushers want to meet the twins and see them. We sung Worldwide and this time this song had tons of meaning to me. Carlos held Mason in his lap happily, James had Makenzie, and Jo sat between Logan and I.

"Everyone, we have something important to tell you." I said excitedly. "Jo and I are engaged and these are our kids- Mackenzie and Mason."

The crowd went wild- some booing, but most cheering. I get Jo my backstage pass, telling her to go back there after the show.

She left the stage and we finished our show. We met all the fans that had backstage passes. Jo was still here. We all hugged her. The guys left me and her to be alone.

"I can't believe that you're here." I said.

"I know- did I surprise you?" Jo asked.

"You totally surprise me. I missed you and the twins so much." I said.

"I know we all miss you too. I can't be 6 months away from you." Jo said.

"I know but we have to- there's no other way. But I'll see you when we go to Europe and maybe the twins can come." Kendall said excitedly.

"Maybe." Jo said.

We did our goodbye kiss and hugged. I kissed and hugged both of the twins. Now off to our next state and venue. It was refreshing to see my family again- it's just what I needed.

* * *

**Review it's the button below. I thinks it's broken so please write something about to make sure it works.**

**Sorry it's late I forgot it was my turn.**

**Have you seen James cover of "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5 it's amazing.**

**Peace**


	9. Home Again

**So yeah, we have this whole story planned out and there's only a few more chapters til stuff in the summary happens. I'm really sorry it's taking so long, but my co-writer and I agreed on all the chapters we're doing and have a schedule. :D Thanks for hangin' in there!**

* * *

Kendall was so excited to be returning home. They had basically toured the world in six months- Kendall only seeing his family once before they went to Europe. Not only did he miss the twins and Jo, but also his mom and Katie and even his minor Palm Woods friends like Camille, Guitar Dude, and even the Jennifers. It was ALWAYS this way when we went on tour.

Anyway, they were in a limo now, going to the Palm Woods. Kendall was practically jumping in his seat, unable to wait any longer.

FINALLY the limo stopped and the guys exited. Their luggage was in another car, which would be sent up to their apartment soon.

Kendall burst into the lobby, hearing "You're so cute!"s and noisy babbling.

"Look! It's Daddy!" came an excited squeal. Kendall followed the voice to where Camille was holding his son, Jo with his daughter.

Jo grinned up at him with that look she had that just melted his heart and she sat Makenzie down on the couch, turning to throw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" she smiled, after a long hug. She pulled her face back to kiss him, then stepped back.

"Wow- she's sitting up on her own." Kendall said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but Jo knew he was torn up about it.

"I think she missed you." Jo offered. Kendall smiled and turned to her.

"Really?"

Jo bent to pick up the baby and let him hold her.

"Hi, baby girl. Remember me?" Kendall grinned, the little blonde girl in his arms. She was wearing a little pink dress, feet bare, finger nails painted pink. She gave him a grin, eyes lighting up.

"Kenz, can you say Dada?" Jo asked over Kendall's shoulder from behind him.

"Ma." Makenzie smiled, reaching over her father's shoulder.

"That's right, baby." she smiled. Kendall melted and couldn't help but kiss Makenzie's forehead before allowing Jo to take her again before taking Mason from Camille's lap.

"Hey, big guy." Kendall smiled. As soon as the baby realized that he was no longer in Camille's arms, he screamed bloody murder. Kendall's eyes widened in horror. "No! No, don't cry! It's okay!"

Mason didn't reach for Camille or Jo or ANYONE, just sat there in Kendall's arms and screamed.

"Lord, kid!" James cringed.

"What do I do?" Kendall asked nobody in particular, in a panic.

"He's just tired." Jo insisted, taking the child. As soon as he left Kendall's arms, he stopped screaming, making Kendall's heart sink as Mason was set on the couch. Jo turned to see the disappointment in her fiance's eyes and slid an arm around his waist.

"He doesn't like me." Kendall said absently.

"He's just not used to men is all." Jo insisted.

"Really?" Kendall grumbled, gesturing to Carlos picking him up and Mason being completely fine with it. James had Makenzie, Logan sitting in a chair with Camille on his lap, the two happily reunited.

"He'll warm up to you. He's a tough nut to crack sometimes." Jo said. "Let's go up to 2J- we're crowding up the lobby.

* * *

After hugging his mother and Katie hello at apartment 2J, Kendall sat down on the couch with Jo.

"Someone bring me my son!" he called, arms out. He decided he must have just surprised Mason, and that's why he was crying.

"It's my turn!" Carlos pouted.

"Its' been your turn since we got here!" Kendall said sternly. "And he came from MY seed."

"Kendall!" Jo gasped, punching him as Mason was handed over. Kendall smiled and put the baby on his knee, whirling him around to face him.

"Hello again." Kendall smiled, bending down to kiss Mason's soft blonde hair, in ringlets the exact length of Makenzie's, making their clothes the only thing you could tell them apart by.

Mason's dark eyes rose to his fathers before tearing up, the child giving out a piercing wale. Kendall's eyes widened and he clutched the child to his chest.

"It's okay! It's okay it's okay it's OKAY!" he insisted quickly. "I love you!"

The baby continued to cry until Kendall finally gave in and handed him to Jo, making the tears and screams fade into nothing.

"Mason, what is WRONG with you?" Jo scowled, wiping up his tears from his plump cheeks. "That's your daddy!"

Mason looked up at Kendall, wonder in his eyes. Kendall smiled hopefully and reached out a finger, which Mason gripped and stuck in his mouth. Kendall melted inside.

"I dunno what's wrong with him, honey." Jo said helplessly. "I dunno why he does that ONLY when you hold him."

Kendall gave a sad expression and nodded.

"Makenzie's okay with me." he said.

"That's good." Jo smiled. Soon Kendall had his finger back and Makenzie in his lap, tugging on the hairs on his arms like she did with all the men she was around. Leg hair worked, too. The baby babbled on his lap as she pulled the hair on his arms.

"You quit that, little booger." Kendall giggled, tickling her stomach. The girl let out a squeal followed by the most rich, contagious laugh possible. Kendall heart melted as he clutched the baby to him, kissing her temple.

"I have so many videos to show you!" Jo said, just remembering. She handed Mason to Logan, who was nearby, and went to plug her phone into the TV for everyone to watch.

She sat back down with Kendall, head on his shoulder, Mason back in her lap, when the videos started.

There were videos at the beach in North Carolina, when Jo took the twins down there for a few weeks for a visit. They were young, but it was okay. Then there was a video of Mason playing, which contained the first time he was able to crawl. There was a video of the twins sitting before a mirror, laughing at their reflections. Another one, which had been sent to Kendall when it was taken, was his favorite.

_"Kenzie, Mason! Say hi to Daddy!" Jo's voice rang in the background. After some more prompting, Makenzie let out a huge grin, Mason waving a Hot Wheel in the air._

_"Hi!" they chimed._

After the collection of videos was done, Makenzie struggled in Kendall's lap, making him put her down. She crawled to the little toy hamper on the floor and dragged out a little stuffed dog, sitting before the TV with it, which was now playing Family Guy. Mason struggled until he was let down, going after the toys, too, and getting out a beaten up Hot Wheel. With the car in hand, Mason crawled back, stopped in front of Kendall, and held up the car.

Kendall looked over at Jo, who smiled encouragingly. He bent down and took the car, then the baby. Mason didn't cry this time when his father held him, running the car's wheels over the baby's arms. He even let out a few adorable giggles while this happened.

"He's such a boy, I'm telling you." Jo murmured. "Cars- they're his FAVORITE."

"Hm- sounds like you 'n me need to go downtown sometime and check out all the hot rods, eh?" Kendall smirked to his son, who was sucking on the car now. He looked up to see Makenzie crawling into James's lap, him wrapping her in his huge arms and rolling onto his back, crossed legs in the air, making the baby squeal and laugh.

"And Kenzie- she's the happiest baby ever." Jo said. "They both are, but Kenzie laughs all the time. It's the cutest little sound."

"Well she's the cutest little baby." Kendall noted. "They look exactly the same."

"Yeah- if they didn't have different PARTS, I'd get em mixed up in the bath tub." Jo smirked. "They're identical. Obviously."

Kendall let Mason down, who took the car to Carlos, who of course was thrilled with it.

"I'm glad you're home." Jo said. "It's been hectic without you. Oh- and I missed you. Of course."

Kendall snickered and kissed her hair happily. He was more than glad to be home.


	10. Sick

Chapter 10 Sick

_In the middle of the night_

_Kendall and Jo we're fast asleep in their peaceful apartment. But it's not so peaceful because there's a cry._

Kendall POV

I hear a little cry, well it's more like a wail. I get up to see what's wrong. I check to see if it's Mason and it's not he's sound asleep. I know it's Makenzie so I rush to her room. She's sitting in her crib crying. I picked her up to see what's going on.

"What's wrong Bumblebee?" I asked Kenzie, her skin singed me.

Makenzie is warm. I walked out of her room and got the baby thermometer. Her temperature is 101.4. I grab some baby medicine to see if she'll cool down. Once I gave Makenzie the medicine she starts crying even more. I gave her a drink to wash it down. She's whimpering at this point. I go to her room and sat in her rocking chair rocking her til she's fall asleep. She's not falling asleep, but laying their coughing. Makenzie's nose is running so I wiped it with my shirt. Maybe I should sing to her. Singing and lullaby's always makes a baby fall asleep.

I sang "We Are" to Makenzie. By the end of the song she's asleep so I gently put her in her crib and hopefully she feels better soon or when she wakes up.

_In the Morning_

I woke up with a sweet smell, it's coming from the kitchen. Jo is making breakfast.

"What are you cooking?" I asked Jo as I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her cheeks.

"Pancakes." Jo said. "Can you check on the twins?"

"Sure." I said.

I checked Mason and he's awake, he's eating his blanket. I picked him up then I checked Makenzie and she's still asleep. She's red with snot on her face. I came back and put Mason in his bouncer.

"Hey, buddy." Jo said to Mason.

"Where's Kenzie?" Jo asked.

"Please don't freak out, but Kenzie has a cold but she's still asleep." I said.

"What? She's sick?" Jo said, freaking out.

"Jo, I said not to freak out." I said.

"Look- I can't calm down what if it gets worse, or it's not a cold?" Jo said.

"Jo, baby, look- it will get better, just go with the flow." I said.

"Okay see this is why I need you, you always make me feel safe and calm me down." Jo said.

We kissed then ate breakfast, which were the best pancakes ever.

We cleaned the dishes and put them away. Jo started making a bottle for Mason and I'm going to make one for Makenzie.

Jo gives her bottle to Mason.

I went to check Makenzie- she's waking up.

"Hi." I said to Makenzie.

I changed her diaper. I went downstairs and gave Makenzie her bottle.

"How's she doing?" Jo asked.

"She feels cooler then before but she may have a small fever.

Makenzie has snot coming down her nose. She has to break while she drinks her bottle so she can breathe.

After Makenzie finished her bottle, Jo got the thermometer to check her temperature.

"100.5" I said.

"Poor baby." Jo said.

Makenzie sneezed and snot went everywhere. I grabbed her snot blanket and wiped her nose with it.

Mason fell asleep in his bouncer. Mason always falls asleep after he eats.

Makenzie is coughing and coughing. She spits up all over me. The price of being parents. I changed Makenzie because some got on her. I also gave her some medicine and a drink. Makenzie fell asleep in my arms.

"Your such a good father." Jo said.

"Thanks- you're a good mother too." I said.

We kissed and cuddled on the couch watching TV. Taking care of a sick baby can sure tire you out.

_2 Hours Later_

Mason woke up while Makenzie is still asleep. Mason was crying, so Jo decided to get up to see what's up. Jo went to his room because he need his diaper change. Makenzie is having a hard time breathing. Makenzie usually snores but with her cold her snoring is a lot louder than usual but she not breathing properly. Jo came back with a happy baby in her arms. He had a pacifier in his mouth and his blankie.

Makenzie started to wake up and she's not happy. Who could blame her being sick? Its not fun. I feel bad for her- it's a first for both of us.

"Jo she needs her medicine can you hold her down?" I asked Jo.

"Sure." Jo said putting Mason in his walker and blocking the kitchen. (He's in the kitchen and can't get out so they can keep an eye on him.)

Jo and I went to the bathroom. I put Makenzie on the counter and got her medicine. While Jo held on to her so she won't squirm as much.

"Open wide." I said to Makenzie.

She's crying she hates the medicine. She's screaming trying to get away but me and Jo aren't letting her. We finally got it in her mouth. Jo left to get her drink ready. Makenzie is crying now, but it helps her. Jo gave Kenzie her drink and she drank all of it down.

"Good job Bumblebee." I said to Makenzie.

Makenzie is finally smiling.

For the rest of the day Makenzie was sleeping, spitting up, snot coming out of her nose and red. Yeah it doesn't look like she's showing improvement. Jo and I tried to keep Mason away from Makenzie as much as possible so he wouldn't get what Makenzie has.

_Night Time_

"Do you think Makenzie will get better?" Jo asked as we got in our bed.

"I think she will, but it could be a couple of days." I said.

I turned off our light and we went to sleep.

_2:00am_

Makenzie started crying and screaming. I waited a couple of minutes to she if she falls asleep. She didn't. Jo was completely out she couldn't hear her. I rushed to Makenzie's room to see what's going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked Makenzie.

I picked her up- she didn't look good. She's hot, sweating, red, runny/stuffy nose. Something's wrong it's a lot worse than yesterday. I woke up Jo.

"Jo wake up." I said shaking her.

"What?" Jo grumbled.

"We need to go to a hospital to check Makenzie out. She's a lot worse." I said.

"OH MY GOD." Jo hissed, getting up.

She woke up Mason and we went to the hospital. We drove quickly and ran inside.

"Miss, something's wrong with my daughter she's sick and hasn't got any better." I said.

Someone took MacKenzie and Jo, Mason and I waited to hear some results, Mason sleeping soundly most of the time.

_20 minutes later._

A doctor came up with Makenzie.

"Your daughter is fine just has a cold. She just needed some different medicine than what you usually give her. I gave her a prescription. She'll get better in no time." The doctor said.

Thank goodness Makenzie is okay, is all I could think. She was sleeping soundly in Jo's arms now, Jo looking relieved as we left. Parent challenge number two: nurse Kenzie back to health. Challenge number one, obviously, being make it through Daddy being gone for six months.

It's okay. Jo and I will make it happen- I'm not worried about it.

By the next night, Makenzie is playing again, with just a bit of a cough. I feel quite accomplished now. Hey- at least she survived, right?

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter.**

**Review it's sad make it feel better by reviewing this chapter and the rest of the chapters.**

**Peace**


	11. Going Home

"Bye, Kenz, gimme kisses." Kendall smiled brightly, picking the tiny child from her wobbly little feet and whirling her around before kissing her cheeks.

"Bye-bye?" she asked, looking heartbroken.

"Very good." Kendall nodded. "I'm going to work. I'll be back before lunch, though."

"Yay!" Kendall's heart melted. Kenzie and Mason were fourteen months old now and could understand more than they could say, but when they did talk, it was adorable.

"I love you, Kenz." Kendall said, kissing her before putting her down and squatting to hug Mason.

"I wuv you, I wuv you, I wuv you!" Kenzie and Mason mocked over and over as Kendall kissed Jo goodbye.

"Don't forget- noon. I have to go get fitted for my dress and there's no WAY I can take them with me." she said sternly. "And you know your mom and Katie are going with me."

"Don't worry!" Kendall said. "Have some faith in me."

"You've barely been home for weeks." Jo sighed. "I can barely tear you away from the studio."

"But I will be home this time." Kendall assured before leaving.

Kendall hadn't seen his kids other than early mornings like this for weeks- since BTR started their new album. He was at the studio all day and by the time he got home, the twins and Jo were asleep. So only about half and hour every day in the mornings was his time with his kids. He missed them like crazy and he knew it wasn't easy for Jo to take care of them by herself, but the album would be done in a few months, right?

* * *

Noon. Kenzie and Mason were sitting in the living room, playing, both constantly asking, "Daddy?", Jo having to say "He's coming- he'll be here soon.". She called him several times- no answer. She was getting angry. He promised he'd come home early today to watch the kids so Jo could get fitted for her wedding dress, yet he wasn't here.

She waited for half an hour, having to feed the kids herself instead of Kendall doing the job when she left.

She finally tried calling Logan, who answered as usual.

"Logan? Where's Kendall? He should be here by now and I'm late!"

"He's recording right now." Logan said. "Where're you going? He didn't say anything about leaving early."

"To get fitted for my dress... But I guess I'm not going anymore."

"Well I can come down and watch the twins- I'm done recording." Logan offered.

"That's nice of you, Logan, but I don't think I'm going anymore." Jo said softly. "He can take his time."

She hung up and sat down on the couch, Mason immediately bringing her a Hot Wheel. She took it absently as he went back to get another one, which she took, and he finally sat with Kenzie to play.

Jo was so sick of this. She rarely ever saw Kendall anymore. He didn't care about planning the wedding. Didn't care about much other than the new album. The other guys were devoted, but they got home at a reasonable time. But now Kendall was interested in how to make a song and editing and such, so he stayed after hours to help Gustavo. He got home midnight at the latest and got up at seven AM every single morning, even weekends. She could tell he missed the twins, but obviously not too much, considering he FORGOT to come babysit today.

He was obviously having fun with being busy with the album. And she was glad. But what got her most was when he told her that he wanted to make songs and edit them and sing them and write music for the rest of his life. He would NEVER have time for her and the kids.

Makenzie and Mason were walking now. They had reached their curious stage, where they opened every cabinet and touched everything. She was having a hard time managing them right now, and she even told Kendall that. He promised to get home earlier from then on, but that was two weeks ago. It never happened.

"Nap time!" Jo sang, plastering on a smile for the twins. She held out her hands and the two kids took them, Jo putting them to bed without fight, since they had been playing all day.

As they slept, Jo went to her and Kendall's room, turning on the baby monitor. She got out a suitcase and laid it open on the bed, staring at it blankly. It was what was right. Going to North Carolina and living with her parents, who would help her with the kids. Sure, Mrs. Knight was great. But the twins saw her almost every day. They hadn't seen Jo's parents since they were basically newborns. And her mom knew more about raising kids than anyone- even Mrs. Knight.

So she packed.

And she ordered plane tickets online and printed them out. Seven o'clock was when their flight was.

She then packed up a suitcase for the twins.

By then it was six. They needed to leave soon, but Jo wanted to make sure Kendall knew they were going. She had called Logan and asked him to tell Kendall to come home an hour ago, but Kendall hadn't shown yet. If he didn't soon, they'd just have to leave.

Finally the door opened. Six fifteen.

"Hey." Kendall smiled, watching as Jo put on Mason's shoes. Kenzie ran up and hugged his legs. "Where're we going? Dinner?"

"No." Jo said, pained. "We're going to North Carolina."

"I'm not packed, though. And I have work tomorrow." Kendall puzzled.

Jo turned to him, dark eyes full of agony. She took his hand and closed it around something. Kendall's eyes dropped to the little diamond engagement ring in his palm. And it clicked.

"You're leaving me?" he asked softly.

"Where were you today?" she asked.

"Recording. I'm sorry- so so sorry. I forgot." Kendall murmured, stepping forward- Jo stepping back. "I'll take the whole rest of the week off. Would that make this better?"

"I'm not MAD at you, Kendall." Jo sighed, lifting Mason from the table to set him on his feet. "I just need HELP. We have twins- two equally hyper, curious kids who I can't handle by myself."

"I'll come home early every day." Kendall pleaded.

"No. You're living your dream. I can't stop you." she said, hugging him tight. "I promise we'll work something out with the kids."

"You'll be so far away." Kendall said, heart completely shattering into dust at the thought. "Across the country."

"I'll come back in about a month." she said. "To get the rest of the stuff. Maybe... Maybe someday I can move back to California. But right now I just need to do this."

"Are you serious about this?"

"As much as I hate it, yes." Jo nodded, pulling back, tears slipping down her cheeks. She turned to Mason and Kenzie.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy." she prompted. Kendall picked up Mason first, hugging him tight.

"You be good for Mommy, okay?" he asked. Mason nodded obediently. Kendall shifted Mason to sit on one arm, Kendall slipping off a bracelet from his wrist. It was a string-woven one, made by a fan. He slipped it over Mason's tiny wrist and smiled as it was huge. He tied it in another knot so that it wouldn't fall off. "Don't lose that, okay? It's Daddy's favorite." Mason smiled and admired the worn out bracelet before Kendall sat him down and picked Kenzie up.

"Bye-bye?" Kenzie asked, little voice filled with so much sadness Kendall's tears fell and he just clutched her to him, letting out a sob. When he pulled away, Kenzie just looked confused. She didn't even come close to understanding what was going on, other than she was saying goodbye to her beloved father.

"I'll talk to you on the phone, kay, Kenz?" he asked with a sniffle. Kenzie reached out and touch a tear on her father's cheek, looking at her wet finger curiously.

"Hurt?" she asked. She had learned that tears meant someone was hurt- she was more advanced than Mason.

"Yes, baby. Daddy's heart is hurt." Kendall nodded.

"Kendall, we need to catch our flight." Jo said softly. Kendall sat Kenzie down and squatted before her, unclipping the necklace from around his neck and fastening it around hers. She touched the black motorcycle charm in admiration, which reached Kendall's breast bone, but almost Kenzie's waistline.

"It's Uncle Jamie's, but I don't think he'll mind. Don't lose it, Kenz." Kendall said, kissing her, then Mason, before standing up.

"Can I help you with your bags?" Kendall offered sadly. He picked up Mason in one arm and Jo's suitcase in the other as they left, going down to the taxi Jo called. He put the cases in the back before hugging Mason again. "You're the man of the family now. Take care of Mommy and Sissy, kay?" Mason nodded again and Kendall smiled through his tears, kissing his son's cheek. Then he turned to Kenzie and hugged her.

"I love you." Kenzie mocked, knowing that that's what you say when you're departing. Although she said it to everyone, even Gustavo, Kendall knew she knew somewhat what it meant.

"I love you, too, Bumblebee." Kendall murmured, kissing her lips.

"I love you." Mason also mocked. Kendall smiled and kissed him, too.

"I love you, too, big guy. Be good, you two. I'll see you soon." Kendall stood up and Jo put them in the back of the taxi before turning to Kendall.

"I love you, Jo." Kendall said quietly. Jo just looked down and nodded as he hugged her and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry I was a horrible fiance. But I hope you come back soon... Cause I don't wanna be a horrible father, too."

Jo nodded and sniffled before pulled back and getting in the cab. All three of them waved, Kendall doing the same, before he closed the door and watched them leave.

* * *

**Okay. SO my co-writer and I have some AWESOME stuff planned for the rest of this. Thanks for sticking around, I know it took entirely too long to get to the part in the summary. It's mostly my fault, cause you know I like to develop characters and relationships and stuff before I get too unto it. I hope you stick around to the end!**


	12. Missing You

Chapter 12 Different Places, Different Lives

Jo POV

It's hard leaving Kendall behind and taking the twins with me. But he has to know that I need help with the twins and I'm not getting it here, so if I go to North Carolina I'll get the help I need. I don't want him to stop following his dream, but I want him to stop breaking his promises that he said he would keep. The twins are heartbroken- they're asking for Kendall, but they won't see him for a while. The only thing they will get from Kendall is his love and phone calls.

"Daddy?" Makenzie asked.

"He's at home." I said.

We arrived at the airport. I paid the driver and got our luggage. Now all we have to do is wait for our plane to go to North Carolina.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

I'm sitting at the apartment feeling guilty. So guilty that I should have kept those promises that I promised to keep. If I kept them Makenzie, Mason and Jo would still be here and we would still be one happy family. I need to think of a way for that to happen again. What can I do to get my family back where they belong? Then it hit me- if I want them back then I need to get my priorities straight. I need to get in my head that family us number one. I know that, but I need to act that way. If I can get my priorities straight and know what matters most and show it and prove it Jo they'll come back. I better get cracking, the sooner they came back the better.

End Of Kendall POV

Jo POV

We arrived in North Carolina. The twins are asleep. I have someone helping me with my luggage and bringing it with me to the taxi. I get in the taxi and told him my parents address.

We arrive at my parents house and I pay the driver, get the twins and luggage and head to the door. I knock on the door.

"Jo!" My mom said answering the door.

"Hey." I said coming in to the house.

"What are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"I need a break from California and get away for a while." I said.

"Where's Kendall?" my mom asked.

"In California. We needed a break. I need help with Mason and Makenzie and I'm not getting the help I need there so I came here." I said.

"Did you try to work it out with Kendall?" my dad asked.

"He kept breaking promises that we should have kept and I got tired of it, so I came here." I said. "Plus he was never home."

"Okay stay as long you need, we'll help you." my parents assured.

"Thanks." I said hugging my parents.

I knew that they'll be here to help.

I put the twins to bed and me as myself. It's been a long day.

End Of Jo POV

The Next Day

Kendall POV

I have the day off and I need to get my priorities straight and get my life in order. I'm going to call Jo when I'm ready and know everything is in order. I need to get my work schedule to work with my family schedule or at least get them balanced. I'm going to go to Gustavo later and talk to him about it. Now I need to get my priorities in order. First thing on my list is Family. Family is number one no matter what. School is second. Education and Family are very close together. Friends is third. If my friends need help then I'll be there. Work is fourth. Work and friends switch sometimes if my friends want to hang but I have to work then work is first. Now that I have my priorities in a line and in order I'm going to go to Gustavo.

I arrived at Rocque records. I went in and walked into Gustavo office.

"Gustavo we need to talk." I said.

"About what? You have the day off." Gustavo said.

"Look Gustavo, I have a family now and I need a schedule that works for them. I know we're making a new album and we're recording like crazy, but I have to get a better recording schedule." I said

"Why?" Gustavo asked.

"Because Jo left and took my kids with her. I need to see them. And I broke tons of promises all ready I'm tired of breaking them." I said.

"Fine let us know when you're available to come in and we'll get you recorded then." Gustavo said, surprising me with his calmness. I think he had a soft spot for the kids.

"Thank you." I said leaving his office.

I left his office and now I'm going to go call Jo once I get back to the Palm Woods.

I'm in the apartment ready to call Jo. I dialed her number and heard a couple of rings.

"Hello." Jo said.

"Hey it's me." I said.

"Hey what's up?" Jo asked.

"I'm good. Good news my schedule is up and you can come home now. Plus I have my priorities straight." I said.

"That's great Kendall but I'm not coming back yet." Jo said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I need to know that this is true and that doesn't mean you're not going to break more promises. And Mason and Makenzie haven't seen my parents in a while they need to spend time with them." Jo said.

"Can I talk to the twins?" I asked.

"They're napping now but call later and you can." Jo said.

"Okay love you later." I said.

"Bye love you too." Jo said.

We hung up the phone. Let's recap: I work hard and get everything done for her to come home and she's not coming home. At least I have it done now. I'm disappointed though. I really want to see my kids. But who know when that will be?

End Of Kendall POV

Jo POV

I finished my call with Kendall. I feel bad but he has to know that I'm serious. Plus the twins need to spend time with my parents. He has to know that working around his schedule and knowing what matters isn't just going to make me come back faster. But who knows when I'll go back or when I'm ready to go back?

* * *

**TBA hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm excited that James is going to become an uncle I can't wait to see him with his niece/nephew**

**Peace**

**review it's the box below.**


	13. One More Week

Jo was nervous. Her flight was landing in ten minutes and Kendall would be at the airport to pick them up. He hadn't seen the twins for a month now and talked to them everyday. But she knew he would try to get Jo to stay. And she wanted to stay, but she knew it wasn't a good idea yet. She was just going to get the rest of their things.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?" Kenzie and Mason chorused.

"Excited to see Daddy?" Jo smiled, kissing Mason's hair. The boy slept with the bracelet Kendall gave him, crying when it was taken off. Eventually Jo just stopped crying, letting the boy sleep, bathe, and play with it. Kenzie had accidentally broken the ring that connected the motorcycle charm and chain.

"Uh-oh." she had uttered before holding up the tiny motorcycle to Jo. Jo had kept the charm to give back to James, because she knew it was his favorite necklace.

They finally touched down and exited the plane. Here we go.

* * *

Kendall looked anxiously for that familiar blonde head in the crowd. He was so excited to see Kenzie and Mason, and Jo of course.

He waited, waited, waited, wringing his hands. FINALLY she appeared, two little kids holding her hands. He smiled at Jo, making her smile back as he hurried to them.

"DADDY!" Kenzie yelled, breaking away from Jo to hold out her hands to him. He scooped her up and whirled her around once before kissing her. He bent down to pick up Mason in the other arm, kissing him, too.

"I missed you guys." he said, happy as he could be. Kenzie wrapped her little arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go!" Kendall said cheerily. Before starting to walk, he kissed Jo's cheek and gave her a little grin before they went. She had their clothes in a carry-on bag, since she wasn't planning to be there long.

Kendall had car seats in his car, which he strapped the twins into before climbing in behind the wheel.

"Welcome back." he said to Jo before starting the car.

"It's only for a day or two." Jo said.

"I know. But I still miss you."

"I miss you, too."

* * *

"Hey, big guy!" Carlos said cheerfully as Mason held up his hands to him in 2J. "Missed you like crazy!"

Carlos picked him up and squeezed him Mason hugging his neck.

"Hey, baby girl." James smiled, squatting down to hug Kenzie.

"Kenz-" Jo called and Kenzie turned, walking over to her. Jo put something into her tiny hand and pointed to James, Kenzie making her way back.

"I sorry." Kenzie pouted, opening her hand and showing him the little motorcycle.

"Oh, honey." James melted, hugging her again. "I'll fix it for you, okay?"

"Kay." she said happily, kissing James's cheek before moving to Logan and hugging his leg. He smiled and ruffled her hair before scooping her up.

"I'm gonna go start packing up." Jo said gently to Kendall, going for the door. Decision time. Does Kendall go after her and beg and plead for her to stay? Or does he stay here and spend much-needed time with his kids?

"I've got this." Carlos said, passing him, going to the door. "You stay here. I know you want to."

Kendall wasn't sure what Carlos was going to do, but was glad he could stay.

"Carlos?" Jo laughed as he boarded the elevator with her.

"Hey." Carlos smiled. "I'm gonna help you out. Thought maybe you didn't wanna be lectured by Kendall, so I volunteered as tribute."

"I'd rather not get lectured by anyone." she sighed as they got out on her floor.

"I know. But Kendall's my buddy, and I've had to listen to him bellyache about this crap for a month now." he said, following her. "He stayed with us most of the time, you know."

"I know." Jo unlocked the door and they entered- the apartment just as she left it. She was going to pack everything up into boxes and have it all shipped to North Carolina. She knew she could have the guys do it, but she missed Kendall and knew he missed Kenzie and Mason. Logan HAD collected boxes and stored them in there, and as Jo moved to get one, Carlos caught her arm.

"Wait. Before you start." he said. "Can we talk?"

"Carlos..."

"Please?" His dark eyes were so pleading and innocent, she sighed and followed him to the couch, where they sat. "Look. I'm not gonna sit here and beg you to get back with Kendall. But I wish you would consider moving back into this apartment."

Jo was silent, suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"He's been a mess lately. He needs to be able to be with the kids." Carlos said.

"I know."

"And you don't want Kenzie and Mason to grow up with a shit relationship with him."

"I know."

"He's such a good dad, and-"

"I KNOW, Carlos."

"Then move back!"

"I can't."

"Why NOT?" Carlos groaned.

"Cause we all know he's gonna try to get me back."

"Is that BAD?"

"Right now it is. He's too busy for a relationship."

"He's changed." Carlos assured.

"I just don't know if we're ready."

"That doesn't matter. I'm not trying to get you back together. I just want you to stay. For Kenzie and Mason if anyone. He's their hero."

Jo was silent except a heavy sigh.

"Pleeeease? For just a week. And if you still wanna leave... You can. Nobody'll stop you." Carlos said, seeing she was on the brink of agreeing.

"One week?"

"One week."

"Fine."

Carlos jumped up and cheered.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he smiled, helping her up and hugging her.

* * *

"You're back early." Logan said, confused, James and Kendall looking up at Jo and Carlos from the floor, where they were playing with cars with the kids.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, suddenly in a panic.

"I'm staying." Jo sighed. "For another week."

"Really?" Kendall asked, face alight.

"You can all thank me now." Carlos said proudly, sitting on the floor with his friends, Mason climbing into his lap. Jo sat on the couch, Logan beside her.

"Thanks, man." Kendall smiled, punching his knee. Carlos shrugged proudly and picked up a car, just happy to have his little buddy back.

After a while, Kendall got up and sat on Jo's other side, nudging her.

"Thanks. For giving this another chance." he murmured. "It means a lot to mean and the guys and the kids."

"I missed it here. I missed y-" she stopped herself, looking away.

"I missed you, too." Kendall smiled. "And I promise I'm not gonna make this week a game for your heart back. I just miss the twins and wanna enjoy my time with them."

"Good. I'm glad we agree on that."

"But I wish you wouldn't leave."

Jo was silent and took a deep breath.

"It's time for their lunch." she said, getting up.

"Jo- why don't you go hang out with Camille? She's been missing you like crazy." Logan offered. "We have this under control."

Jo gave him an unconvinced look.

"It's two against four. We got it!" he assured. "Just go- take a load off."

Jo took a deep breath and nodded before going to kiss her children's foreheads and grabbing her purse.

"Watch Mason closely when he eats. He tends to go too fast an choke a little." she said to Kendall.

"Wait- what do I feed them?"

Jo sighed and shook her head. She guessed it wasn't his fault- he hadn't been around, after all.

"It doesn't matter but whatever it is, make sure you cut it up small enough." she said. "They can feed themselves."

With that, she left. Kendall and Logan made hot dogs and macaroni and cheese, cutting up the hotdogs into disks, which the kids dipped in ketchup and ate like pros. They needed help with the macaroni, though, because it was slippery and they weren't expert fork-users.

It was Kendall's first real experience of being a single dad. No Jo to feed one while he fed the other. Well, Logan fed Kenzie as Kendall fed Mason, but still. He didn't want it to be this way- Kendall relying on help from his friends instead of Jo, but it's the way it had to be. He was just glad that they were back, even for just a week.

Carlos and Jo never told him Jo might be staying if she decided to, so he was panicking to get all the fun in this week.


	14. Kendall's Day With The Twins

Chapter 14 Kendall's Day With The Twins

Kendall POV

I really want a day alone with the twins. Jo has worked so hard and has done so much for them that she deserves a break. She has taken care of them since day one. She needs a day off and a day to herself. Plus if she's going to let me back in their life I need to be alone with them and take care of them on my own with no one help.

Jo is now in the shower so I have time to think of what I'm going to say. I don't know how she'll react, wait let me rephrase that I know how she'll react but I don't know how BAD or UPSET she will be. I understand that she's going to be upset because she's never been away from them before. Always by their side protecting them. But some time you need to have days off and she needs one. She hasn't had a day to herself in like ever since the twins were born.

Jo is out of the shower so it's now or that's the only option is now. I understand where Jo will come at. And I'll understand if she'll say no. That's the outside, inside will be devastated that Jo won't let the father of her children be alone with them for a day.

"Jo can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Jo asked.

"I was wondering if I can have the day with the twins today. And you can do anything for the day. I'll even pay for it." I said asking hoping she'll let me.

"I don't know." Jo said.

"Look I need the practice of taking care of them on my own and this could be my practice and you deserve time for yourself. And you can call me anytime to check on them and talk to them." I said.

"Okay I'll do it, have your phone on you at ALL times." Jo said.

"Trust me I will." I said.

We both laughed. I have her $1,000 for her whatever she buys or does.

I can't believe I'm doing this I'm excited to spend the day with Mason and Kenzie we're going to have so much fun.

End Of Kendall POV

Jo POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't had a day to myself in a while. I have no clue what I'm going to do with myself. I'm going to wake the twins up and tell them goodbye. I'm going to tell them goodbye together it's easier and less heartbreaking.

I woke them up and brought them into my room, Kendall having moved back in with his friends when I left.

"I'll see you two later." I said.

"Mommy go bye-bye?" Mason asked.

"I'm going to go shopping." I said.

"Yay!" Makenzie squealed, thinking she was coming along.

"No it's just me that's leaving, but you get to spend a day with Daddy." I said.

They're both hugging me and crying they never been away from me, like I have never been away from them. It's a first for us three. I picked them up and went to the living room and put them in Kendall arms and I left.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

The first thing to do is comfort the twins. I feel bad for them their crying and screaming say "I want mama." or "Mommy come back."

45 Minutes Later

After almost an hour of crying they finally stopped.

"What do you want to do?" I asked the twins.

"Outside." They both said. Their voices are still a little shaky.

I got them dressed and ready to go outside.

We're at Palm Woods park because I decided that we'll go to the pool later. We're running, playing games, laughing and just having fun. But all fun has to come to an end. I hear crying and I rush to see who it is. It's Makenzie.

I picked up Makenzie in my left arm. I take Mason hand and we sit down at a table.

"What happened?" I asked Makenzie as I rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"Fell." Makenzie said.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked. She pointed at her knee. There is blood.

"I make boo-boo better." Mason said he kissed Kenzie hurt knee.

"That's nice of you Mason." I said.

"Tank you." Makenzie said.

"Is it better?" I asked.

"No you kiss it." Makenzie said. I kissed it.

We're heading home so I can put a band-aid on it so it won't get anything in it.

We're back in the apartment I sat Makenzie down on the couch and put a band-aid on her.

By this time it's lunch. I'm feeding them Pb&J and gold-fish. It's easy food and they can feed themselves without much help. I put them in their high chairs and they ate. I had a ham sandwich with chips. After lunch they usually nap. With all the running and playing we did they should be tired. I put them in their bed without a fight. I left their door ajar. I went to the living room where I got a phone call from Jo.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey what's going on?" Jo asked.

"Nothing they're fed and now they're taking their nap." I said.

"Okay call me when they wake up I want to talk to them." Jo said.

"Okay. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing just shopping. I'm having tons of fun with Camille." Jo said.

"I'm glad you're having fun this is what you need sometimes." I said.

"Yeah I realize that now. Thanks for making me do this. I appreciate it. But nothing is more fun than being a parent though." Jo said.

"No problem. And I know I'm having tons of fun now." I said.

"I'll talk to you later." Jo said.

"Okay Bye." I said.

"Bye." Jo said.

That was an amazing phone call. One of the first time Jo and I talking and we're not arguing or yelling.

2 hours Later

The twins are waking up because I hear them calling for me. I pick them up and take them to the kitchen and get them juice. They both love "Bubble Guppies" so now we're going to watch it. It's one of the few shows that they sit still and interact with. They get to excited when it comes on.

After "Bubble Guppies" they clapped their hands. Now it's time to call Jo then maybe go to the pool. I hear the phone ring a couple of times before I hear Jo voice. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello." Jo said.

"Mommy." Mason and Mackenzie said.

"Hi. Are you having fun with daddy?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Makenzie chimed.

After talking I hung up because they left and started playing with their toys.

"Hey want to go to the pool?' I asked.

"Yeah." Mason said jumping up and down.

Makenzie didn't really do much.

"Kenzie want to go to the pool?" I asked her.

"It big." Kenzie said.

"Yes but I'll be beside you the entire time. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." MacKenzie said.

I'm getting them ready to go to the pool. Mason isn't afraid of much except for monsters. Kenzie is scared of doing things she doesn't do much or hasn't done before and it's her first time. Mason is the opposite he likes trying new things. He's starts off slow then if he likes it he gets really into it.

We're heading down to the pool. They both have their floaties on.

I put Mason in the pool first then I did Makenzie. She held onto me I followed Mason where he wanted to go.

MacKenzie got warmed up to the pool and I let her go. All three of us are having fun we're splashing each other gently and carefully, so we don't get chlorine in ours eyes. The sun is coming down and the days is coming to an end. Jo should be home any minute. I get us out of the pool and dry us off. Then head up to the apartment.

I let them be in their swimsuit since their going to need a bath and we need to eat dinner anyways so what's the point.

"Hey." Jo said.

"Mommy!" Mason and Makenzie cheered.

"Hey I see you had fun at the pool." Jo said.

"Yeah we did." They both said.

"Wow I was a little nervous because of how they reacted to me leaving this morning." Jo said.

"The morning was a little rough but they started to have fun and forgot why they were so sad." I said.

"I should leave them with you more often." Jo said.

"Yeah you should." I said.

I made dinner we're having pizza. The twins favorite and mine as well. Who could blame them. They ate amazingly as usual. Then Jo and i gave them a bath since they were messy.

Jo bought stuff for all three of us and herself. She bought me a watch and some shirts. The twins clothes and toys. She bought herself clothes and jewelry.

I can't wait to have a day with the twins again.

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter. Sorry it kept deleting and i had to start over and I family over and didn't have time to write.**

**Please review the button loves them and everything you have to say unless their mean they he/she gets upset.**

**Peace**

* * *

**P.S.- This is JMLHCPKSfan and I SWEAR actual exciting stuff is gonna happen in this story. Perhaps next chapter. ;)**


	15. My Car

**Okay, so this is the only time I'm probably ever gonna write in first person in this story. Its JMLHCPKSfan, by the way. But I need it to be intense and personal, so here it is.**

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Kendall!" came a whisper-hiss as I was shaken awake.

"Hm?" I grumbled, eyes opening to darkness.

"Jo called- she needs you to go down and get diapers." It was James' whisper as he sat on my bed. I looked up at the alarm clock. It was two AM.

"NOW?"

"Yeah."

I groaned and got up.

"Want me to go with?" James asked as I slipped on flip flops and stumbled to the door of my bedroom.

"No. Just go to bed." I said sleepily.

"You're going in your pajamas?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Take my car."

* * *

I turned off the radio of James' fancy, sleek black car, too tired to care about music right now. Damn Jo. I loved her to death, but why didn't she have me get diapers yesterday? She had to have known she was running low.

I seemed to be making pretty okay progress with her. She was supposed to be leaving in two days with the kids, but she's been talking like she was thinking about not leaving.

I was having an amazing time with the twins. I was learning a lot about their personalities, like that Kenzie loved mashed potatoes and Mason preferred carrots. Kenzie liked to play with dolls, like a lot of other little girls, and liked to drag her father and uncles into playing. But she also liked to play with Hot Wheels with her twin and uncles. Mason seemed to be a bit shier than Kenzie, but had his outbursts of being outgoing and noisy. And although they started off looking exactly alike, Kenzie's hair was much longer now while Mason's was kept short and in ringlets.

But right now, I needed a Red Bull. Maybe I'd get one at the store.

I parked in the 24 hour convenience store, which was vacant except one car. Sleepily exiting the car, I looped the keys around my finger and made my way to the entrance of the store.

The store was vacant except a cashier, who was a young woman, maybe twenty or so, sitting on the counter, laptop on her lap. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh- hello, sir." she said, sitting the laptop aside. "May I help you?"

"Got it, thanks." I grumbled, walking past her to the diaper section, which I knew directions to a little too well. She shrugged and jumped down from the counter as I retrieved the diapers and came back.

"Find everything okay?" she smiled, scanning the bar code. I just gave her an unamused look and she shrugged and told me the price.

"Sorry. I'm just pissed cause it's two AM and my ex wants me to go out and get diapers, you know? Like, we have twins- they poop a lot. She should think 'Hey, we're almost out of diapers. How about I tell Kendall right now so he can go get them at a reasonable hour instead of the middle of the night?' Women."

The girl giggled and gave me my change.

"Well you're a great guy for doing it. Especially since she's your ex. You could so easily tell her to get them herself, cause you have no commitment to her."

"I guess." I grumbled and gave a little wave as I took the diapers and left.

That chick was right. I WAS a great guy for doing this. Even though I was exhausted from work and hanging out with the kids and the guys, I still got up and got the damn diapers. And why? Because I wanted Jo back and didn't want to piss her off.

I pulled out of the parking lot, slightly more awake with the new thoughts in my head.

Why didn't Jo want me back? I had a lot of love to give. And I work as much as the other guys now, no more, no less. The kids love me and have even learned to call me "Daddy" and learned "Jamie" "Logie" and "Los". I'm so sweet to her. I gave her money to go shopping and allowed her a day to herself. I even got her flowers one day! I cleaned her apartment sometimes, because it got messy with the twins, not to mention Jo's lazy ways. So WHY did she still want to go back to North Carolina? Why didn't she want me back? Why did I want her back? Because I loved her and she was the mother of my twins. I would always love Jo.

I approached an intersection with a red light, and being the great guy I am, stopped even though there were no cars coming. I waited for it to turn green before pushing on the gas.

I was going the regular speed across the intersection, not slow or fast, when I was blinded by headlights through my tinted window.

"What the-?" I began, but suddenly panic hit me as I realized the car wasn't stopping.

I spun the wheel rapidly to the right, hitting the gas, trying frantically not to get hit.

All it did was position my car just right…

The truck came speeding along and I heard the crunch as the front bumper connected with the sleek, flawless black metal of James' car. There was a searing pain in my left arm and my head was thrown to the right. I was spinning… There was glass tinkling all over me… The sound of wheels skidding on the road… Everything was glowing green, then turned red… I was hanging upside down… I could hear my own heartbeat… Blood trickled into my eyes from my nose and mouth… The seatbelt was choking me…

The last sight I saw before everything went black was those damn diapers, laying upside down on the roof of James' car…

* * *

"We're here to see Kendall Knight." Logan breathed as he, Carlos, James, and Jo hurried into the hospital at 3 AM that night. The kids were in Mrs. Knight's care. The woman behind the desk looked to her computer, then back at Logan.

"He's in the critical care facility." she said. "You can't see him. But if you take a seat-"

"Is he dead?" Carlos squeaked.

"I can't release that information." the woman said.

"IS HE DEAD?" James demanded angrily.

"James- calm down." Logan said quietly.

James slammed a fist on the counter and stormed away.

"Look, ma'am. Can you just tell us what happened?" Logan asked gently.

"All I know is that he was in a bad car wreck." she shrugged. "Look, kids. You won't be able to see him for a long time… He's in critical condition-"

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked Logan, voice shaky. Logan hesitated before looking over into innocent and horrified black eyes.

"It means he's really fragile, honey." the woman said gently. "They're doing all they can to save him."

"Is he gonna die?" Carlos asked tearfully. Logan's and Jo's breaths caught as the idea was brought up.

"You can go down to the police station and they'll tell you what happened." the woman said. "If you leave a phone number with me, I'll be sure to call you when something happens."

* * *

"Let me do the talking." Jo demanded as they entered a policeman's office. It was early, but there were cops there, busily scurrying around, one of which directed them to the right place. Carlos was still shaken up, Logan in shock, and James angry. Jo was calm- too in shock to feel.

"Can I help you?" the officer at the desk asked, writing busily on a piece of paper.

"We were told you could tell us what happened with the accident at the intersection tonight." Jo said.

"Sit."

Jo and James sat down, Carlos and Logan leaning on the wall.

The officer turned a computer monitor to face them, showing a picture of a black car, flipped onto it's roof, completely demolished. The driver's side door was cut out, but lay beside the car, covered in blood. Fluids and glass littered the area around the car.

"My car." James whispered, horrified.

The picture changed to the inside of the car, which was bloodied and had glass all in it. The seatbelt was snipped and there, on the roof of the car, lay a package of diapers, spattered with blood.

Jo went ridged and suddenly she had to look away. This was her fault.

"The black car, Car A, was crossing the intersection on a green light, according to the camera. Even stopped on red, even though nobody was coming. The truck- Car B- I guess wasn't looking and just- rammed right into Car A. The fender hit the driver side door, Car A spun a few times, then flipped over, settling on its roof. The driver of Car B had been drinking."

A picture of a big blue truck was now shown, the front fender just barely dented.

"Car B was at fault, obviously." the officer said. "But did you say it was your car?"

"Yeah. I let him borrow it to go to the store real quick." James nodded.

"Well that may be a problem with insurance."

"I don't care." James sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Looks like an expensive car."

"It was. REALLY expensive."

"You could sue."

James stood up then, angry.

"I'm not gonna sue my best friend for wrecking my car. It wasn't his fault. He might DIE. If anything, he should sue ME for not getting a better car to protect him!" James said defensively.

James then stormed out of the room. Carlos helped the shaking Jo to her feet, an arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly as they followed Logan out of the office.

* * *

The crew went back to the hospital, but weren't given any details on Kendall. They were told to get home- it could be days before they could see him. From what Logan gathered about the doctor talk nearby, Kendall was in super critical condition, and although he didn't say it, Kendall may not make it.

Jo stayed at the guys' apartment that night, curled up in Kendall's bed. Nobody slept much- they were too worried about their friend. Jo was disturbed that if she had just paid attention to the amount of diapers she had, this could have been avoided. Mrs. Knight had diapers at her place, though, so that was taken care of.

James was thinking a lot about Kendall and his poor car. He was so glad Kendall didn't die on impact and wasn't so worried about his car, but it WAS expensive. He had insurance on it, so that was good. But nobody had insurance on a brand new Kendall if this one died. And that's what he was worried about.

Carlos couldn't stop thinking about Kendall being dead. He was almost sure that everyone knew Kendall wouldn't make it, they were just hiding it from Carlos. Carlos prayed over and over for God to make sure Kendall made it through to at least see his kids one more time.

Logan was thinking more logistics. He knew the other driver was speeding and hit Kendall pretty much directly. So he was calculating broken bones and other injuries, based on impact and the amount of blood in the pictures. He knew Kendall's chances were slim, but he was KENDALL. He couldn't die. Logan just kept reminding himself of that. He's Kendall. He couldn't die.

* * *

**Okay, everybody just calm down and trust me. I know what I'm doing, I swear. Just hang on and wait for the next chapter. JMLHCPKSfan here.**


	16. Hospital

Chapter 16 Day At The Hospital

Jo POV

I can't believe I still haven't heard anything about Kendall. I know that it may be a while. But I have GOT to know if he's OKAY or NOT. This is my biggest worry right now. Everyone knows that I worry easily. Even for the littlest things, I worry. It gets so bad that sometimes it overpowers me and I can't take it and I just break down.

It's been a week and we're all are going to the hospital and see if there's any news on Kendall, since they wouldn't tell us anything about him before then other than he was still out. I just hope there is news. Now that I think about it. It's MY FAULT. If only I paid attention on how the diapers were none of this would have happen. I should have been better at this, but I'm not. If anything I should be in the hospital bed in pain and have a good chance of not making it. But I'm not, I'm letting Kendall suffer for my stupidity. I feel so awful I can't look at myself or even tolerate myself.

We arrived at the hospital. The twins are still asleep. Waking them up early is not a good thing, at least they're asleep now. We entered the hospital and it was pretty much empty. Then again visiting hours just started.

"Hey we're here to see how Kendall Knight is doing." I said.

"He's still critical. I'll let someone know that you guys are here to see him." The receptionist said.

"She said that he's doing a bit better but he's still in critical condition, but she'll let someone know that we're here." I said.

"Man I hope he's okay." James said.

"Yeah he better be he CAN'T die." Carlos said.

"We all have to think positive and not stress over everything." Logan said.

I'm looking at the kids who are asleep in my arms and I'm think that could grow up without a daddy. Everything is coming and I'm pretty much the blame of all of this.

"Guys what if Kendall doesn't make it?" I asked.

"That's not positive." Logan said.

"I know but we can't have all our hopes up." I said.

"True but he's going to be fine." James said.

"Yes but what if he's not it will be all my fault." I said getting emotional.

"It's not your fault it's the driver fault." Carlos said.

"Yes but if I kept an eye on the diapers and not have called him, none of this would have happened." I said, teary eyed.

"Look, nothing is going to happen- he's fine." James said.

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just relax." James said, taking Makenzie from me, seeing that the weight of the growing twins was a little much for me.

As I'm trying to relax I'm having a harder time keeping my eyes open. Now I'm getting into deep sleep, feeling Mason be taken from me, probably by Carlos. Then again, the child was asleep, it could have been Logan, Carlos would have tried to wake the kid up.

End Of Jo POV

James POV

I feel bad for Jo. She's having a rough time dealing with this. First she's trying to blame herself and pin herself for the blame. Second of all she's thinking negative like she's thinking Kendall isn't going to make it. Lastly she's thinking of a life without Kendall and her children life without a dad. To top it off she doesn't do good with bad news and stress so that makes it all worse for her. She needs to to handle one little thing at a time and she should think about the positive. I could only imagine what's going on in her head right now.

As we were sitting here I see a doctor. I hope it's the doctor that's doing things for Kendall and helping him get back on his feet.

He came towards us. It only made sense it was us for us because no one else is here yet.

"Are you guys Kendall's friends?" The doctor asked.

We shook our heads yes.

"I'm Dr. Rock and Kendall is going to be fine. His left leg and ribs are broken. He had got his surgery done last night and yeah he's awake." Dr. Rock said.

"Yes but the receptionist said it could be days." Logan said.

"Yeah well this was a miracle and it was a estimate." Dr. Rock said.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes you guys can see him. I'll show you guys to his room." Dr. Rock said.

Carlos ran to the elevator pressing the "up arrow" button repeatedly.

I picked up Jo into my arms while Logan carried the twins.

We went up into the elevator. Kendall's room number is "506."

The elevator doors open and we followed Dr. Rock into the room. Kendall's lying in his bed awake. Well looks like it's half-awake.

"Hey buddy." Carlos said. He ran up to Kendall.

"Hey." Kendall said with discomfort.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"How you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Okay just sore. Wow my family is asleep." Kendall said as he looked at Jo, Mason and MacKenzie.

"Yeah the twins aren't morning people. They were upset when we woke them up. Jo is really stressed out so her sleeping is actually a good thing." I explained, laying Jo in the chair beside the bed.

"I know how she gets just imagine what's she going through especially in her head." Kendall said.

End Of James POV

Jo POV

(Jo's dream)

_Life is perfect. Makenzie, Mason, Kendall and I are at the beach having a picnic. A girly picnic. We're talking, laughing and being together. The laughing was because of the twins cuteness._

_"Want to go into the water?" Kendall asked the twins. The shook their heads yes._

_I carried Mason while Kendall carried Makenzie. We let go of the twins and we're chasing each other in the water and having splash wars._

_After the water we built sand castles. Well Kendall and I did the twins would destroy them or bury themselves in the sand._

_We left the beach and the twins were worn out._

End of dream

I want what my dream had. That happy family being together again. My dream is perfect we're all happy again. Instead of trust issue and awkward moments. It's full trust and no weird moments. Instead of a fantasy I want it to be reality. But if I want it to happen Kendall and I must make amends. We need to workout our issues. Mostly they're my issue I know Kendall wants us happy again.

I'm waking and as I'm waking up. I realize ways to get us being that family. I need to have Kendall. Beside the family I realize the feelings I have for Kendall. I want him back and a way to get him back is not going back to North Carolina. I'm already considering of staying, but now I know I'm staying for sure.

I'm opening my eyes and we're in Kendall room and he's awake. All my stress just went away.

"Look whose awake." Kendall said.

"How are you feeling." I asked.

"Good, obviously sore." Kendall said.

As we're talking the more confident I feel about telling Kendall but I feel that this should be Kendall and I alone.

"Hey we're getting something to eat, you need anything?" James asked.

"No." Kendall and I said.

They took the twins since they're getting hungry.

"Hey I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Well with everything that's going on I feel bad about this accident I should have paid attention to the diapers. I should have thanked a ton for giving me a day off and paying for it. You are an amazing and great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Well actually I want to be that girl." I said.

"Really. Well than you are that girl and I want to be that guy." Kendall said.

We hugged but that's too much pain for Kendall so we kissed instead.

I can't believe we're back together.

"We're back." Carlos said. Everyone entered the room.

"Good news." Kendall said.

"What?" The guys said.

"Jo and I are back together." Kendall said.

Everyone congratulated us. This has happen to be the BEST day at the hospital EVER. well beside the twins being born.

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter.**


	17. Birthday

Kendall's POV

I look at the child I just finished dressing in a pink frilly dress and white sandals. Makenzie had changed so much since the day she was born- a whole year ago. Her nearly bleach-blonde hair was shoulder-length and in ringlets, front pinned back most of the time. She loved to wear cute dresses and fancy shoes, nails painted, but still she loved to be a tom-boy with her brother. Her dark eyes were almost black, like her mom's, and always so full of life. She was a beautiful little girl- I knew Mason and I, and certainly James, would have to fight to keep the boys off of her one day.

Mason looked a lot like his twin in the face, but obviously his hair was kept short. He wore the normal little boy attire- complete with t-shirts with trucks on them and little jeans and light-up shoes. He was more curious now than she was, always trying to open drawers and cabinets, looking under benches and catching bugs and giving them to Carlos. He was all boy- loving cars and bugs and mud and wrestling.

It was hard to believe that these kids were newborns just one year ago.

"Mason! Come back!" Jo called from the bathroom, where Jo was brushing his hair. Mason came flying into the room, sending Makenzie into fits of giggles.

"What're you laughing about?" I smiled, tickling her belly before allowing her to run off with her brother.

"Stop encouraging his bad behavior," Jo fumed as Mason and Makenzie immediately flew to the living room to play. "You make me seem like the bad guy."

"His hair is fine. It'll just get messed up again in a few minutes- don't worry about it," I smiled as I took her under my arm and kissed her hair, a sharp pain in my neck igniting. It had been months since the wreck and I was all healed up, but I was left with some pretty bad neck pain, which I was told would fade with some chiropractic help. It gave Jo a good reason to give me neck massages, though.

"Knock, knock!" Camille called as she and Logan entered the apartment casually, a big box in Logan's arms, wrapped in pink, and a blue bag in Camille's dainty hand. She smiled and hugged Jo as she and Logan put the gifts down and the kids ran up to hug them.

Logan, like the others, had picked his favorite. He liked Mason better, I think mostly because he was easy to please. Logan wasn't so great with kids, and all he had to say to Mason was "That's so cool!" and "Go show Carlos, he'll love that!". Of course Logan genuinely loved both of them, being his niece and nephew, but he just wasn't so good with kids.

"Is that mine?" Kenzie asked curiously, tugging on Logan's shorts.

"No- the pink one is Mason's. The blue one is yours," Logan said, acting serious. Kenzie looked confused, and Logan giggled, bending down to scoop her up and kiss her cheek. "I'm kidding. Of course it's yours- you think Aunt Cammie wouldn't get you a big one?"

Soon after that, James and Carlos came in, carrying nothing.

"UNCLE LOS!" Mason cheered, and Carlos caught him in a hug. James, as usual, swiped Kenzie from Logan, him being her favorite uncle.

"We kinda forgot about the presents. But we'll get them- don't worry," Carlos assured, carrying Mason to the living room to sit beside Jo on the couch.

End of Kendall POV

Soon Mrs. Knight, Katie, the Jennifers, Jett, Buddha Bob, and Lucy all showed up.

"I can't believe they're a whole year old," Lucy mused to James as they watched the kids play and leaned on a wall.

"I know. They're growing up too fast," James sighed dramatically. "And Kenzie- gosh, I can't stand to see her grow up. I'm afraid the boys will be all over her when she's older."

"You'd make a good dad," Lucy noted. "But I know you're using Makenzie to pick me up."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"What if I used Mason?"

"Shut up," Lucy laughed.

* * *

Kenzie sat on Kendall's lap, flames dancing off of her dark eyes. Beside them was Mason, reoccupied with Carlos, who was pestering him.

"Kenzie! Mason! Look at Mommy!" Jo called from the other side of the table, holding her phone to take a picture before the candles on the cake burned out. Kendall hugged Kenzie tight, smiling as he pressed his cheek to hers. Mason waved at the camera, Carlos flashing a thumbs up as Jo took the picture and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday".

Logan cut the cake expertly into equal portions and James distributed it. Jo sat beside Kendall, Kenzie in his lap, trying to feed Kenzie when Kendall stopped her.

"She can do it," he reminded her. Jo sighed and allowed her daughter to grip the plastic fork and dig it into the cake.

"I guess I'm not ready for this. Them growing up and not needing us anymore," Jo admitted. Kendall reached an arm out to pull Jo to him and rub her back soothingly.

"They'll always need us. Always. When Kenz is grown up and gets engaged, she's gonna need Mom's advice on the wedding. When Mason's finally graduating high school- who knows how many years after Kenzie does, he'll need Mom and Dad's help in picking a college."

Jo laughed at this as Kendall kissed her hair.

"Sure- they don't need you in order to get fed or walk, but they'll ALWAYS need you in some way. I promise."

Jo smiled gratefully and laid her head on his shoulder as the two watched Makenzie drop some cake on her pink dress.

"Uh oh!" she said, putting the fork down. Her tiny fingers curled around the cake and brought it to her mouth, and she turned to smile at Kendall.

"She's a daddy's girl," Jo said when she turned back around.

"I think she loves James more than everyone combined, though."

Jo giggled and nodded in agreement. Even now, Kenzie was staring at James from across the room, who was charming it up with Lucy.

Jo's eyes caught Mason using his hands to eat the cake in Carlos' lap.

"Carlos! Make him use a fork!" she groaned. Carlos' dark eyes turned to her innocently.

"But he has trouble using a fork. Just like me."

"That's why he needs to practice," Jo said sternly.

"OR you could give him a bath later," Kendall added.

"Fine," Carlos sighed, picking up the fork that was nearby and get cake on it, offering it to Mason, who ate it happily. Once Mason had the fork, Carlos picked up a napkin and started cleaning off Mason's tiny fingers. He learned his lesson a long time ago: if you don't wipe Mason's fingers, he'll wipe them himself. All over your shirt. And it's not fun.

Later on, Kenzie and Mason sat on the floor of the living room, ripping open gifts.

They ranged from dresses for Kenzie all the way to toy cars. They got a whole lot- more than they needed, actually. The thing in the huge pink box from Camille was a pink Barbie car, because Camille didn't like that Makenzie had to play with boy cars all the time.

By the time the excitement had died off, Kenzie was sound asleep in James' arms and Mason was trying not to act tired as he played with his new cars with Kendall and Carlos. But both men knew the warning signs of a potential crash- the frequent yawns, the droopy eyes, and the absently rolling the cars around. Finally Mason got up to sit and curl up in Kendall's lap, eyes closing for good this time.

The twins were put down for a nap and the majority of the guests left. Carlos, James, and Logan stayed though, eating most of the left-over cake and playing video games as Jo and Camille cleaned up. Kendall of course was included, and he was glad that he could still have days like this. Eating junk and playing video games with his buddies, like the old days.

* * *

**That seemed like an ending, but it isn't. One more chapter!**


	18. Graduation

**P.S In the web address I used replace the word "Dot" with a "."**

* * *

Chapter 18 Graduation

"Time Skip"

A lot has happen in the past few years let's recap.

Jo and Kendall got married when Makenzie and Mason turned two. Kendall and Jo didn't have anymore kids. They tried but they had a miscarriage, which absolutely destroyed Kendall, who was unable to risk that pain anymore. They still live in Los Angeles. Kendall still does stuff with music and he and Mason practice and play hockey together on the weekend. Makenzie is a cheerleader, she plays hockey a little. Makenzie is more of a performer though like acting and singing just like her parents, uncles and aunts.

James and Lucy dated and got married and had 4 kids. 2 girls and 2 boys. They're girls name are Isabella Marie and Victoria Nicole. Their boys names are James Jr and Blake Daniel. They live in Los Angeles as well and James has a solo career. Lucy is still a rocker. The girls are models and the boys are the athletes. James and Lucy kids are 3 years younger than Kendall and Jo. They're 15.

Logan and Camille finally got married after all that ups and downs they had. They have two kids two little girls. They're 5 they're names are Kilee Ann and Taralyn Brielle. They live in Los Angeles. After Big Time Rush ended Logan became a doctor and Camille is some crazy actor.

Carlos met a girl name Alexa and they started dating. They tried so hard for kids and they finally got some after years of trying got two. They have two boys. One of them is two and they other one is a little over a year old. The two-year old is Javier Carter and the year old is Roberto Jayden. They also live in Los Angeles. Alexa is a secret agent and actress. Carlos is a stunt double and singer.

They live really close to each other. It's an important weekend for the Knight family. Mason and MacKenzie are graduating. It seems like yesterday they were being welcomed into the world and now they're becoming young adults. The Knight family are going crazy.

Kendall POV

Jo is freaking out over the graduation. She wants them to look perfect and the party to go smoothly. It's all she thinks about. She's over thinking. Then again it's this Sunday and it's only Friday but still. We're out shopping looking for clothes for them. I'm a little nervous with Makenzie because she loves pricey things while Mason doesn't really care what he wears.

I'm helping Mason while Jo helps MacKenzie.

I'm in the men section with Mason looking for clothes.

"Okay what are you looking for." I asked Mason.

"I'm looking for something simple like casual dressy type." Mason said, hand tilting carelessly in the air. As a Senior in high school, he looks just like I did. Tall and lanky, long, wavy blonde hair, a crooked smile, thick eyebrows above his dark eyes. Looks to kill, I should say.

"Okay so not Kenz style." I said.

"Exactly." Mason said. We both laughed.

"How about this." I said holding up a white shirt.

"That's good and it could go with these pants." Mason said while holding up grayish black dress pants or slacks.

"That's good." I said.

Mason is trying them on to make sure they fit and they were a success. Then we found shoes. They're shiny and black. (Author's Note Mason Graduation outfit: polyvoreDotcom/mason_graduation/set?id=96182450)

We paid for everything and went to see how Jo and Kenzie were doing.

"Hey." I said, to a tired-looking Jo, who was leaning against the wall in the dressing room.

"Hey." Jo said.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Well she's tried on 3 dresses and she has a feeling that this one is the one. Plus she has found her shoes." Jo said.

"Okay." I said.

Makenzie comes out and she's in this navy blue strap-less dress and navy blue high-heels. (Author's Note MacKenzie Outfit: polyvoreDotcom/cgi/set?id=96180271)

"Wow." All three of us said in unison.

"I know." Makenzie said. Unfortunately (I like to joke) Kenzie ALSO got my looks. Although she kept her brows in check and makeup around her dark eyes, her hair was the same color as mine and Mason's. She has Jo's soft lips and her body shape, but my everything else. She's still gorgeous, though, and she knows it.

We then paid for her dress and then we got decoration and food for the party.

Day of graduation

Kendall POV (still)

Today the day my kids are graduating seems like only yesterday that they were born then started walking and starting kindergarten. Wow time flies. Everything is hectic at the in this house. The kids and Jo are getting ready. Jo is also crying because she knows what this moment means. Her kids grew up and will start their own life on their own.

Jo is curling her hair and getting dressed. She's attempting to do her make-up. (Jo outfit: pinterestDotcom/pin/97812623129480311/)

I'm already ready. I knew the kids will take forever to get ready. Well Mason isn't long but his mother will want him and Makenzie to be perfect. (Kendall outfit pinterestDotcom/pin/279223245617234682/ )

Mason finally comes out and man my boy is looking sharp. Well he is my son.

"Dude." I said I was speechless.

"I know mom said nothing." Mason said.

20 minutes later Makenzie comes out and she looks just as good.

"My little girl." I said hugging her.

We get into the car and headed to the high school. Makenzie and Mason had to go to their seats. We found the guys and their family.

"Hey are you upset or nervous?" James asked. He hadn't changed at all personality-wise, but he looked more mature. He had chopped his beloved hair off to to be pushed back, still looking stylish. He started exchanging t-shirts for flannels and rolled-up dress shirts. Sometimes, when he wanted to look his age, he wore his glasses and let his beard stubble out a little.

"No I'm not really just upset that they're growing so fast." I said.

"How is Jo taking this." James whispered.

"She's taking worse than I am, but they're her babies and they're mine and she's worried that they won't need her. I'm trying to keep her as calm as possible." I whispered.

"Where is Carlos and the boys?" I asked.

"Bathroom." Alexa said.

"Okay." I said.

Carlos ran the kids in his arms. He didn't look a day over nineteen.

"Is it about to start?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah it's getting close." I said.

We're all getting comfortable in our seats and the principle is getting on stage to say some words.

"Welcome friends and family to this year's graduating class. These students have done hard work and dedication since they started kindergarten and now they're turning into young adult as this very moment. I just want to tell the students that I wish you the best in the future and that your dreams comes true. Now let's get started." The principle said.

Everyone cheered.

"I like A-F to come up." The principle said.

The A-F kids were being named and called up, they got their diploma and got off stage.

"Now G-M to come on stage." the principle said. I see Mason and Makenzie getting up and getting in line.

Makenzie is next you could see that's she's eager to get on stage.

"Makenzie Grace Knight." the principle said. We all stand up and cheered and took pictures, Camille down on the ground to get pictures.

"Mason Blake Knight." the principle said.

We did the same thing for Mason as we did with Makenzie. They sat down and the rest of the students were called.

"I like all the graduates to rise." the principle. They all rose up.

"I like you to move your tassel from the right side to the left side." the principle said. They followed the instructions.

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2031." the principle said. Everyone threw their hats up in the air and we all clapped and cheered.

They're having their graduating party.

"Awe I'm so proud of you two." Logan said. He also still looked like a teenager, which got him a lot of attention in his doctor's office, being the "hot Doctor Mitchell", but his black hair was slicked back more and kept shorter. We always joked about his silver coming in, always acting like we were pulling out grey hairs, telling he should "chill it out, and hop aboard the Logan train- WOO WOO!- to mellowville!" but he wasn't amused.

We all hugged.

2 hours Later. We're all having fun but Makenzie is outside all alone. I'll see what's up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Kenzie said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, go enjoy the party." Kenzie said.

"Kenzie I know something is bothering you, what is it." I asked.

She broke down in tears.

I hugged her and tried to comfort.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm n-not ready to g-grow up." she said.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but let me tell you something you'll always be my little girl." I said.

"Thanks Daddy." I said.

Trust me I didn't want her to grow up. But the way she sat there in her graduation dress, at the age of eighteen, and still called me "Daddy"... It let me know that it didn't matter how fast she grew. As long as she and Mason were still there to take my advice and laugh at my stupid jokes and have serious heart-to-hearts. And I knew that even when Kenzie was standing there, holding my hand on my death bed in a few decades, she'll still call me "Daddy". And Mason might still call me "Pop" or "Old Man", like he always does.

* * *

**There you have it the last chapter. Here's the question since the story is going to be under my account do you think they're should be a sequel. Review your answer or PM me and let me know what you think. Hope you like the chapter and story and thanks for supporting it since the beginning.**

**Peace Please review your thoughts and if there should be a sequel.**


End file.
